


Savior

by NightHowl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Its been almost 7 months since i started this fic, M/M, Pining, So here it is as the first fic i post as a test, and its still pretty good to me, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHowl/pseuds/NightHowl
Summary: "Give them some space and they'll reconnect eventually, right? Hopefully soon..."





	1. Reunion

Blue was waiting, sick of the anti-void's whiteness. It was blaring, and now Blue could see why Error wore so many dark colors. As he stared at what he believed was up, for he had a lot of time to think. Error slowly started to make more sense to him, but it fueled him to act on it.

The voices Error seemed to talk to he could finally hear, and the wide range of them. Some wanted to help, some wanted bad things, and some were neutral but trying what they find best. The voices came in so many different tones and styles, each one unique. Error must feel insane from it all.

Sweet past rulers of the monster kingdom, when was the last time Blue even came into contact with someone? When was the last time he was around someone? What time was it? What day was it? He passed out so much he lost it. Is time slower here? Is it stopped? Is that why Error seems not too different than he should be if he was older?

All this thinking had him realizing more what it's like to be Error. He was insane, but he doesn't seem to be of choice. Voices talk and no one else is here. What can he do, being in a place worse than an insane asylum could seem? It earned its name, literally being void of nothing. The more Blue realized, the more he felt bad for Error.

Blue had to talk to Error. He had to help him, but then again, would Error accept that? Blue didn't think so. Now he had to find a way to secretly help him and work around him, if he even is trusted anymore. Step one would have to be earning that back then. He could plan while he waits for him to come back.

* * *

Blue had been waiting for who knows how long. The whiteness became more blaring and sickening. Emotions of thinking began to pile up, from all the good possibilities to all the bad ones. The voices either tried to help, or tried to bring him down. They caused as much pain as reassurance, but now Blue just wanted to curl up from the overwhelming feelings.

He never realized he had let some tears fall until a familiar voice spoke to him, and not one of the ones in his head. "Why the hell are you crying?" Blue looked around, surfing through the blankness for the owner. Once his eyes landed on the familiar black skeleton he wiped his eyes quickly, trying to shake off everything in that moment before the other notices.

"Error! I'm so glad you're back! It's been so long I thought I was going to die out here!" Blue puts on a smile, slightly faking, and walks towards him a few steps. He hoped Error would leave the fact he ignored the question alone.

"You? Glad I'm here? After the fit you threw?" Blue's smile quickly dropped at Error's words, and he stopped walking towards him. "Sorry Blueberry, but you're a bad liar." Error let out a chuckle, holding up a hand. "You should have been afraid of more than death out here, since people usually die when they run out of purpose." Error showed a sinister smile, only for Blue to suddenly feel strings pull him into the air.

Blue lets out a yelp, but stares at Error with an upset look. He already knew what was happening, and knew he should have phrased his words better or expected this much. "I p-promise I am glad you're back! I understand this place gets lonely and cruel to look at! I don't even know how long it's been anymore!"

"It hasn't been that long Blueberry, so don't complain. I've been in here way longer than you have. It's not that bad once you get use to it!" Error replies, smile not faltering. Blue struggled for a bit, but then just stopped all together.

Blue fell silent completely and kept his head hanged. To continue this wouldn't provide a path to help Error, and instead diminish any chances. Error wouldn't believe him with words alone. To fight against what he says would just prove he isn't happy to see him, and be the exact same as before. He needed to follow with what Error wanted if he wanted to break the bubble Error has put on himself. To go against what he says just kills the trust factor of it all. Blue needed trust to help him, and ultimately save him.

Error seemed surprised at this, smile finally faltering. "Oh? Going silent again? Sheesh, noisy when you decide to, but dumb on choosing when to finally be silent. It's pathetic." He rolled his eyes and walked over, getting Blue to face him using the strings. "I'm not here to play your games Blue. Whatever you're trying for isn't going to work." With that, Error walked off and ripped open a portal.

Without a word, Error left and closed the portal, as Blue remained silent.

* * *

More time to think, that's all Blue could call this hanging around as he waited once again. He needed a new plan. Error wasn't calmed down like he hoped. Maybe it really hasn't been that long. Either way, now he couldn't be silent or vocal, but he had to choose which would have the best effect.

He chose vocal. He had to play along, but try to sneak in ways to get to know Error and get closer. It was the most he could do. Now that Blue is in his position too, he couldn't just stand around.

How long would he have to wait this time? He felt tired, both physically and mentally, but he wouldn't let his eyes close. He shouldn't fall asleep now. Error has to come back soon right?

Blue's wrists ached from having the strings holding him up around them, along with his arms slightly but less. He focused on that to try to stay awake. It worked for a while, but he stayed awake staring for so long that eventually he couldn't help starting to doze off.

The moment he started dreaming though, he fell to the ground with a thud and jolted awake. He looked up to see Error standing above him, but even so, he didn't move from where he was laying.

Error stared down at him with an irritated face, waiting for him to get up or say something. When he didn't, he decided to kick Blue's side for a reaction. "You broken or something?"

Blue let out another yelp, curling up a bit. "Wh-what did I do for all that?" He looked up at Error confused, pain marked clearly on his face. Error just didn't seem phased by it.

"Thought you were dying or broken or something. Had to check." Error said, his voice unwavering. Blue let out a whimper as he tried to sit up with as little amount of pain as he could.

"Well that was a mean way-" Blue paused, but then sighed. "I'm alive, but you could've kicked lighter... I can still feel it..." He mumbled out the words. He had to prevent himself from arguing with Error anymore, otherwise he'll anger him or make him do something just as bad as the kick.

"I didn't expect you to move from a lighter one." Error crouched down to Blue's sitting height. "Either I hit harder than I thought, or you're just as weak as your original, Blueberry." Blue let out a small huff.

"Can you call me something more decent than Blueberry, please? Like my actual name or something not a small fruit?" Blue asked, rubbing his side a bit before managing to sit up straighter.

"Your actual name is shared with tons of other glitches, so that just gets confusing, and Blueberry does really suit you. You're pretty short after all." Error lets out a chuckle, but Blue wasn't amused at all.

"I'm not short!" He tries to seem taller, sitting up more properly in attempt to tower over Error, and glared. "I'm average height thank you!"

"No you're not, short stack, and you'll stay short no matter what. Just a small wittle Blueberry!" Error smirks proudly, glad to rile up his captive, but didn't expect his next reaction.

Blue grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him forward. "I'm not short and don't want to be called something puny like, cause it's not what I am." He growled, but instantly realized his mistake when Error started to glitch out from it.

As Blue let go of his wrist, Error used his strings to pull Blue down and keep him in a laying position, sudden enough to make him hit his head with a painful force. The strings wrapped around and prevented Blue from getting back up, but he didn't even try to at this point. He was only thinking how he messed up, and knew he ended up with another step back.

Error growled and leaned over him, standing above the dazed skeleton. "Don't fucking touch me again." Blue just stared at him, his tired feeling washing over him again ever since his head hit the ground. Error blinked, face softening up a bit, but just marched off angrily. He was probably going to a new AU, but Blue didn't bother to look. He just shut his eyes and finally let himself doze off properly.

* * *

Blue woke up peacefully this time, going to roll over and soon realizing he can't, but rolls his head at least to look around. Sitting right to his left, to his surprise, was the black skeleton that had been originally getting mad at Blue for his spouts of built frustration.

Error was knitting something, something of a nice dark blue yarn, with stolen goods laying all around, but seeming to not notice the other skeleton waking up. He used the time to groggily get to know his surroundings, though he didn't manage to register much besides Error and the bunches of yarn the black skeleton had stolen.

Once Blue spotted that what Error was knitting was trailing onto him, he decided to speak up. "What are you doing...?" Error didn't flinch or seemed surprised, but took a moment to answer.

"What does it look like? Making something." He just kept going as he spoke, not bothering to even look at Blue. Blue just rolled his head back to look up, slightly shifting as much as he could under the strings.

Using a hand he managed to grab the knitted piece with his hands. He tugged on it a bit to pull it closer, making Error finally glance at him. Blue didn't mean to, so never noticed, trying to move it around a bit so he can get a proper look at it.

Error tugged it right back. "Don't pull on it! You'll just mess me up!" He rearranges it a bit as he spoke, before going back to knitting. Blue just mumbles an apology and keeps staring up. He felt too tired and groggy to say more.

* * *

Blue must have fallen asleep, for he had to open his eyes and found something that's been knitted laying on him. He blinks surprised, especially when he manages to sit up. He lifted the handmade blanket off of him to find the strings gone, starting to wonder if it was just a dream, but then a bit of pain spikes from the back of his head. That was an automatic nope.

Blue just sighed, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. It was actually nicely made, but Error was gone so he couldn't even say thanks. He wanted to ask him why along with, but he would have to wait. He just played with the yarn Error had left, eventually finding the needles used to knit. Blue then tried to figure out how to do it, failing at each attempt, until a voice spoke up from behind.

"What are you doing now?" Blue turned around to see Error looking down on him. He takes a moment, but then quickly puts down the yarns and needles.

"Just trying to see how you do it! It seems really complicated, so it's amazing you managed to make this!" He holds up the blanket a bit as he says it, giving a nervous smile. Error blinked and took a moment, the silence almost killing Blue.

"Not really, but at least you're finally awake now. You've been asleep so long it got boring again to stay around making shit. Too quiet and blank." Error says and picks up the needles.

Blue blinks, but finds another question. "So, did you make this for me? I just found it on me when I woke up so..." Blue glances down at the blanket as he asks, waiting in silence for Error to answer.

"Kind of, but don't think much of it. I just wanted to do something with all the yarn I found in the last AU I destroyed, and you were finally being nicely quieter than before." Error sits down and starts to fidget with the yarn and needles.

Blue blinks in surprise but then frowns. "You destroyed another AU...?" Error didn't seem to respond, so Blue looks around a bit. He needed something better to say. "Do you... Think you can teach me how to do that knitting stuff...?"

Error blinked at him with surprise, but then slowly nods. "I guess?" He didn't seem so sure, but dug through the box of yarn he had to pull out two more needles. "It's not really that hard though, so I don't see the big deal." Error seemed to be trying to play something off, but Blue just smiles a bit.

While Error was teaching him, he started to feel like it was a few steps forward. He wanted to make small talk in between. "Thanks by the way, for the blanket. I... Really didn't mean to fuss at you, it's just been so long since I interacted with someone, but it's not fun to be laughed at, you know?"

Error took a moment to respond. "I guess. I let you go recently since you didn't try anything. It felt pointless and like you learned your lesson." He seemed slightly annoyed, but didn't do much to show it.

"Yeah, kind of did..." Blue mumbles, pausing for a moment. "But my head keeps hurting, so sometimes I barely feel like moving. Plus this blank space just makes it feel pointless the longer you sit alone in it... I have mostly been staring without sleep, least I think so, I've been just really tired now..." Blue's figure seem to droop a bit, making Error's face soften up a bit.

"Yeah, gets like that, so I found a way out, remember? Did you not try?" Error asks, trying to mostly focus on knitting, kind of wondering why Blue stopped. Blue smiled weakly, gazing down at what he was originally doing.

"I felt like I can't learn to go between AUs like you can, so I just screamed your name for I don't even know how long, hoping you'd come back. Eventually I just stopped and laid down to stare in thought. The voices would either bad mouth me for giving up or try to get me to try again." Blue started to tear up at the memories, having to put down his small project to wipe his forming tears away. He let out a choked sob as he tried to keep his smile.

Error began to feel awkward, putting down his needles and yarn, before adjusting the blanket on Blue's back. "Yeah, this place becomes shitty the more insane you get. I dealt with it though, and I'm so far fine."

Blue blinked at him with surprised before muttering. "But you're not fine. You're so isolated now that, you can't even touch someone without being scared! If someone puts you in a headlock somehow, anything could happen to you!"

Error let out a huff. "I'll be fine! Why the fuck are you even worried about me? I've done so much shit that it should be hallelujah, unless you're trying to use me to get away." He glared at Blue, making the skeleton shrink back.

"I've just been in here so long that I'm trying to understand, and I do get a bit of it! So please, I just want to help you with all this! It's suffering here all alone! I should know after you left me here for so long!" Blue tried to defend himself, tearing up a bit more. This had to be another step back, but he wanted to help so bad. He chose to be vocal, and this was his best attempt.

Error could only growl, unsure how to retaliate. He got up and muttered angrily. "Looks like you never did learn your lesson..." He went to make strings grab at Blue, but his captive stood up too fast and was too close. As soon as Blue pulled him into a hug, he fell back down and started to glitch violently.

"I did! I did! I just want to help!" Blue shouts out, but a beep keeps him from saying more. He looks at the darker skeleton with a teary blink, but then quickly frowns. "I told you... Just a simple hug and here you are crashing..."

Blue lets go of Error and lays him down, hoping he would reboot soon. He takes the blanket off of his shoulders and lays it over Error instead, rubbing his eyes one last time. "Reboot soon please..." He mumbles, before picking up what he was knitting and starting again.

* * *

Blue had been knitting for a long while, starting with red, but then quickly got sick of the color. He swapped to orange, as Error had showed him how before, then to yellow. He went to cooler colors of green later, soon becoming blue then purple, before he decided it was long enough. Each color he started getting sick of staring at after a while, feeling it like it was a side effect of staring at this white void.

Looking at the scarf as a whole, though, made him feel a bit better. Sure, it was a bit of a cliché rainbow, but he wanted to use colors as neatly as he could to fill this white space. He planned to make other things too, whatever he could to busy himself, so he couldn't just use one yarn color for one scarf project. He might lose the color he wants.

He took the scarf and wrapped it around the still crashed skeleton's neck, only to realize how over big it is. Blue sighed, just shrugging it off. It was the least of his worries right now.

Blue messed with the yarn a bit, choosing his next project. He started to feel a bit drowsy, but kept going even so. How long had he been working on that scarf? It had to be a long while, but Blue lost track. He flopped back and stared up, but then groaned and rolled onto his side to face Error.

He noticed the bright colors were really a big contrast, maybe a bit weird, but he could care less at this point. He wanted every opportunity to help now, even if he didn't know what that would be.

He slowly wrapped his arms around Error's arm and hugged it tight, burying his face in his sleeve as well. He let out a choked sob, even if he tried to keep it in. "Pl-please come back soon Error..."

* * *

Blue must've fallen asleep, for when he opened his eyes again, he looked up and saw a panic filled Error. He took a moment, but then realized and quickly pulled away from his arm, sitting up as well. Once he did Error pulled his arm close to his body.

"I'm so sorry!" Blue practically yelled at the apology, sealing his eyes shut. He expected another punishment, but nothing happened after a while. Error stared at him for a good while, before speaking up.

"What the fuck?" Error mutters out. Blue looked at him again, only to see him baffled beyond belief. "What the fuck happened and what the fuck is happening?!" Blue blinked surprised.

"You... crashed... Did you forget maybe...? I hugged you in an effort to calm you down but..." Blue looks down, fidgeting with his hands nervously. How was he suppose to explain this?

"But why the fuck are you even trying? After how many attempts?" He tugged at the rainbow scarf till around his neck. "Why are you doing all this if I could just delete you right now?" Blue blinked, but then looked down with a weak smile.

"I just... want to help. What else can I do out here besides scream? I know somewhat how it feels, so I want to help before it just gets worse for you!" Blue says, before looking up at Error. He reaches out a hand to him. "Please, let me help you past your fears. You can't keep going like this."

Error backed up a bit, looking down before back at Blue. "I still don't fucking understand you! Why?! What is the point? What are you going to help?!" He growled a bit, not wanting to accept a single bit of it.

"You'll just crash like before if you don't get past your fears, even if you manipulate people like puppets. I want to help with that, even if it just helps you destroy more AUs in the end." Blue stands up and looks down on Error sternly. "Trust me and let me try."

Error growled lowly, looking to the side, before looking back at Blue's hand that was still out. He reaches out and grips it tightly, slightly shaking as he does so. He uses it to stand up, wishing somewhat that he could stand over Blue again.

Blue just smile sweetly, returning the grip. He finally made the step he was looking for, even if Error wasn't too thrilled. Blue could finally try to help, and with that trust, maybe get closer to Error enough to convince him to become better. He's glad he didn't say everything to start.


	2. Growth

What to start with? Blue had to think for a moment as Error stood there awkwardly. Blue didn't expect this far, but was glad he managed somehow. Even so, with such an extreme case like Error, it would be hard and very slow.

"We should start simple! How about hand holding?" Blue asks, holding out a hand for if Error wants to. He seemed hesitant though, so Blue withdrew it. "You don't have to if you don't want to. This plan is dependent on if you're okay with it."

Error just stayed silent for a moment. He seemed to be sorting out what to choose, maybe scared in Blue's wondering mind, but could also be listening to what the voices he hears say. Blue's kept cheering him on, a few expecting Error to turn away.

Yet, surprisingly, Error weakly held out a hand while looking away. Blue blinked in surprise, but then just smiled and gripped his hand slowly. "Take this as easy as you like! No rush, and I'll be careful!" His smile grew a bit as he spoke. 

Error just made sure to make his face unable to be seen as much as possible. "Sure..." He mumbled, his grip seeming as shaky as his voice was unsure. Blue frowned once he noticed, almost ready to pull away. 

"As I said before... You don't have to do this..." Blue mumbled to him in offering. "We can go back to knitting, or we can just use it as a distraction for this maybe." Error didn't take the suggestions of stopping, just shaking his head. 

"You need two hands to knit." Error says, grip slowly tightening on Blue's hand. Blue blinks, but then takes a moment to think.

"Weeell, I could just hold onto you, or we can find something else just as distracting that needs one to no hands! You pick!" Blue says with a smile, tightening his grip as well. Error takes a few hesitant moments before speaking up.

"...Undernovela." Error mumbles, mostly to himself. Blue blinked surprised at him, not really expecting it. It sounded like one of the AU names Error would sometimes mention.

"W-what?" Blue stampers out in surprise. "What's that?" He tries to look Error in the eyes, but ends up failing as Error refuses to look at Blue still.

"It's- a thing I watch. Don't think much of it!" Error says, a bit quickly. Blue blinks again, but just lets out a few giggles. "Don't laugh either!" Error lets out a growl, only for Blue to giggle more.

"Whatever you say Error!" Blue hums almost. "But how do you watch it?" He tilts his head a bit. Error moves a hand out and one of his little portal appears, but this one seems just slightly different from the rest.

"This is how." Error says as he sits down, making sure to keep a hold of Blue's hand. Blue sits down next to him, watching it a bit, only to recognize a few faces right from the start.

"Isn't this one of those AU things you hate?" Blue asks, looking at Error confused. He seems to groan quietly. Blue blinks surprised, starting to wonder if he shouldn't have asked.

"This is a bit different. Shut up." Error mumbles, not focusing his eyes away. Blue shrunk down a bit, but just looked at the little screen. They started speaking in a language Blue didn't understand, making him want to ask another question as he looked at Error. He looked pretty invested, urging Blue to just ask.

"Can you actually understand them?" He says, sounding a bit hesitant and like his voice was being held back. Error sort of noticed, but paid no mind.

"Not really, but working on that. I'm kind of learning." Error says, seeming to lean in to watch closer. Blue giggles softly in reaction.

"Yeah, maybe one day." Blue says and takes the chance to scoot closer. Error didn't notice, so he enjoyed the chance he had. As he may have not been into the AU as much as Error, but he didn't mind sitting there. He was just glad the place was more active and less silent then before.

* * *

For a long time, Blue and Error had been chipping away at the darker skeleton's fear. It was a long process, to the point Blue lost count of the time. He enjoyed the other's company though at least. It was someone to talk to, and that would be sometimes what they would do to pass the time as Blue tried his best to help.

At one point Error moved on from the hand holding. It moved up to holding onto Error by the arm, to linking arms, to leaning against the other, to then Blue hugging Error's side. It was as minimal jumps, with other smaller, unnoticed things in between, that Blue could think of and it seemed to work.

Blue had wondered to himself if a hug would be too much, but decided this might be the best time to try it. Error had recently allowed no needed warnings in their last talk, due to how comfortable Error was getting and he managed to admit. He seemed to have more trust for Blue nowadays too, having been around him so long. Each time they talked, their conversations would get deeper, and Blue would get a better understanding of Error.

Blue ends up slowly draping his arms around Error from behind, burying his face in his shoulder. Error blinks, slightly uncomfortable and panicking due to it being a new action to him, but keeps knitting to keep his focus off of it.

"What are you doing??" Error tried to sound calm, focusing most of himself on just knitting still. It kind of worked, but not really.

"Just seeing what you're doing." Blue looks over his shoulder, having to lift his head to do so. "What are you knitting?" Error leaned down a bit in attempt to get away, but Blue was clinging enough to just be dragged with.

"This doesn't seem to be for that." Error lets out a soft growl. He would have enjoyed some warning for something this big or more space. It was obvious he ignored Blue's question, just unknown if it was in spite.

"Aw, you caught me. I'm just attempting a little test while being friendly. Don't worry about it!" Blue gives him a smile, but Error doesn't bother to look at him.

"This doesn't feel friendly, but more than that, so I'm going to worry about it." Error tries to sneakily push Blue off himself, but the other skeleton still notices. He just clings tighter and lets out a sigh.

"I am!" Blue lets out a soft yawn, burying his face back in Error's shoulder. "Just extra friendly so we can advance and be more helpful... That's all..." He started to sound tired, making Error give up with a sigh.

"If you fall asleep on me I don't think that's going to be ultimentally staying in the friendly zone." Error retorts, keeping up with his knitting and checking out how far he's gotten.

"Nah, it still is. If I kiss your cheek then maybe it's not so friendly as it could be." Blue had a hidden blush at his own comment, but didn't show his face to Error because of it.

Error meanwhile almost choked on what he was going to say, but ended up just muttering. "Don't even try it." His blush seemed to say otherwise as he looked to the side. Blue giggled softly, rolling his eyes as he smiled a bit.

After that it was silence, and soon Blue dozed off. Error didn't notice until he was done knitting, but ended up groaning when he found out. He pushed the skeleton off of him to lay behind him, before dragging the blanket to lay on top of Blue.

* * *

Blue slowly woke up peacefully this time, going to roll over but finding he can't. He blinks a few times as he looks over, only to see the black skeleton against his side, almost snuggling with Blue. He blinked, but then let out a soft chuckle as he sat up instead, examining how peaceful the other skeleton was. 

Error still had the rainbow scarf on, one of Blue's first projects before the agreement, which made the skeleton smile a bit. Error would wear it a lot of the time, especially the more use to Blue he got. Though, if Error was heading out somewhere, he would leave it with Blue. He would wear it instead until Error got back. He seemed to be starting to tolerate Blue, learning to get use to how excited or grumpy the blue wearing skeleton can be. He almost knew how Blue would act to things now, as well as the same for Blue to Error.

Soon, the black skeleton began to wake up slowly. Blue noticed and tried moved away a bit, expecting Error to react bad if he didn't. Though, he didn't seem to move away enough, for once Error had opened his eyes he jumped up and seemed to softly hiss at Blue. The other blinked, but then giggled.

"Why are you laughing?! Stop it!" Error shouted, growling in anger. "You knew I would react like that if you laid next to me, didn't you?!"

Blue shook his head and just ended up giggling more. "I may know you well, but I wouldn't do that silly! You did that yourself! I fell asleep before you did, remember?" Error blinked at Blue's words, but then looked away with a pout.

"Sometimes I hate you..." Error mutters out. Blue ends up just laughing at it, scooting back over.

"No you don't! You just know I'm right!" Blue says playfully. He pulls Error into a hug, only to make the glitch squeak loudly in surprise. He pushes Blue away, only for the other to fall over with more giggles.

"No! I'm right and you know it!" Error shouts and leans over Blue a bit. "You don't know what you're talking about!" Blue just ends up giggling more and covers his mouth.

"I don't think you're right, but I was asleep! We both don't know!" Blue says between all his giggling. Error hisses softly at him.

"You're such a liar! You were up first anyways!" Error was a bit quieter, but still had an angry tone. Apparently to Blue, it was just amusing how much this manchild was getting so upset at this, especially after how long they've been hanging out. Blue was sure they were close to being friends, even if it's probably been years.

"I am not the one who lied first you know!" Blue said after he finally calms down for a bit. "How do you even know I was up against you earlier anyways?" Error quickly flushes up.

"I just felt it while asleep! Shut the fuck u-" Error gets cut off by his own squeak as Blue tackles him. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"You gave me permission to do anything whenever I feel like it! To help! So calm down since you've made it this far, especially with trust!" Blue giggles and hugs the other tightly as he lays on top of him in a slightly awkward position. Blue didn't mind, but apparently Error didn't pay attention to it compared to the words. "And by the way, I don't think you can feel things while asleep Error."

"I don't trust you I hate you!" Error says with a slight hiss in his words. He tried to push off Blue but couldn't seem to, the other's grip being as tight as he can manage. He ignored the last comment, knowing he's right but not wanting to admit it.

"You don't hate me! You know you don't!" Blue lets out some giggles. "You just tolerate me!" Error rolled his eyes and continued to struggle.

"I tolerate you while I hate you! Can't I do that?!" Error at least felt like he could, even if he's given up a lot of his personal space for Blue's offer of help. He himself knew he had to let this happen for years, but for a reason he could sometimes barely understand.

He wanted to say to help protect himself better from other AU people, but at this point he should be fine, right? He could just leave this overly energetic swap reject if he wanted to, right? After all, how could Error even trust Blue like the other even said? It can't be possible! Error had to disagree, surely he had to, yet here they still are. Still letting this happen after what Error feels like he can guarantee what has been years for most AUs. Was it because it seemed less lonely and scream invoking with someone around besides voices?

"Yes you can, but I know you can't hate me really! Least not anymore." Blue let out a giggle, only to blink when he doesn't get an answer from Error. He raises a non-existent brow at Error when he stops struggling as much as before, only to try a soft as Blue can flick to Error's forehead. It was just a part of Blue getting more comfortable around the glitched skeleton, that was becoming not so repulsive at least towards Blue.

This brings Error back out from his thoughts, but made him growl at the blue skeleton. Blue let out a soft giggle, ignoring Error's attempt to seem threatening.

"Back from your daydreams mister?" Blue mocks. Error tried to shove him off as he began his retort.

"I wasn't daydreaming at all! I was ignoring your dumb self!" Error lets out a soft growl. Blue ends up just giggling more, burying his face in Error's neck. At first the glitch jumps, but slowly starts to relax.

Error let out a sigh, giving up. As furious as he wanted to be, he didn't expect anymore reactions or arguments from the skeleton on top of him. As use to Blue as he was, he knew this is what Blue would do when he gets tired and was close to Error. With no reply, Error had nothing else to really say, but he did want to mention that Blue was getting more tired and sleeping more often now, but once he heard the other snoring quietly he didn't speak up.

Error didn't know why Blue was acting this way. He usually had more energy, more enthusiasm, and more scolding periods for whenever Error did something bad, but slowly over the years, without Error noticing until recently, he's been sleeping more than anything. He seemed... To slowly become his original counterpart maybe? With how similar they were getting, maybe he wasn't feeling too well either.

Error could only guess something was emotionally unbalancing Blue, but how could he tell exactly and know how to deal with that? He's got his own problems anyways. He couldn't just deal with Blue's too. He's got glitches to erase! Then again, what was Blue's most wanted thing anyways?

Oh, right. To get out of this blank space of nothing. Blue just wanted to get away, and once he's unaffected by Error, he'll leave to find his good old happy life with his brother. Maybe Error was just being used right under his nose. Blue just wanted to leave, but Error still wasn't going to let that happen. He'll have to stay, and in the end deal with it and learn to get use to it.

Error felt slightly stuck, as much as he could move the other off if he really wanted, he just stayed laying how he was from when he was knocked down. He just decided to take this time to rest and think about things, things he never considered or thought about when it happened after who knows how long. Whatever he remembered that felt important.

He wondered if all Blue is doing is just him trying to get out of here in any convincing way. Either way it wouldn't work, and as much as Error has been mentioning it over the time, Blue hadn't let up or seemed down on it. What was Blue's goal then? What was he aiming for? He would gain nothing from all this. He knew that, at least he should. Why has he been putting up with Error? What was the point?

Then again, Blue's too nice. Wanting to make people strong, wanting to save those he can't, and wanting to push forward everyone when he can't even go anywhere himself. Did he just like seeing people achieving something, that even if he couldn't do much now or knows he hasn't made it far, so others making it works too? God, Blue was so weird and confusing, but why is that? Error would have to ask, but should he care? Then again, Blue was his only tolerable company that he knew about, so if something happens he can't just let the company fade away somehow. 

Blue became a person who understood and knew him. He did all kinds of things with Error and pushed him to this point of being able to have someone lean on him for a small nap or so. If Blue had a problem, maybe he should understand why he's still going. If his only tolerable company is gone, things may change and he may go back to before. Just when he started getting use to it too! Guess he couldn't let Blue go in anyway possible now. 

This weird skeleton had almost a deal with Error by this point, originally just to stop the crashing. Now it felt like more, but Error couldn't tell. To him it was the same deal it has been for who knows how long, and now at least he didn't crash and forget so often. That was something, and kind of made him feel better with the whole phobia thing. Then again, it may be only okay with people he trusted- no, no, just tolerated. That's all. Yeah, only that.

He tolerated Blue, and just that. It could never be more, right? Oh great, now Error kinda doubted himself after all these years. Dang it! Error groaned softly and rubbed his face, looking up at the strings that were hanging above them. Puppets or souls intertwined with each one almost. A few had nothing.

Error brought one puppet down with the strings, good old classic, and looked at it a bit. He needed someone to talk to apparently, not feeling so sure about anything anymore. He feels a bit lied to. "You out of all people are confused? How could that be a thing?" The puppet seemed confused as it 'spoke'.

"Shut up!" Error growled. "I'm not confused. I just... Don't know!" The puppet would roll it's eyes if it could. 

"Not knowing causes confusion, but it can be solved with asking things at least." The puppet says, making Error raise a 'brow'.

"And what am I supposed to ask?" Error asks, giving the puppet a side glance of 'really?'

"I dunno. Whatever feels like a piece you need to know that is relevant." Error blinked as it spoke, before throwing it up and putting it back in its string trap. 

"Still not helpful, nor smart." Error sighed and just looked around a bit, kind of wanting to move Blue off by now or for him to wake up. He slightly moved Blue off, in attempt to get away, only for him to shift as if waking up. Error quickly stopped, deciding to just wait until he was in a deeper sleep to move him.

Error remembered a past conversation he had with the blue skeleton. A recent one at that. Why it sparked now was unknown by Error himself, but it might be because of all the thinking he's already doing on Blue.

_"Are you going to always call me Blueberry? I really would prefer any other name!" Blue had let out a whine, arms crossed slightly in attempt to seem more demanding than begging. Error rolled his eyes._

_"What else could I call you? It suits you best for what kind of glitch you are, and I can't really choose a better name besides your abomination code I gave you which is a big mouthful. Any other name is probably taken or could be used." Error found it as whining from Blue either way, but didn't really care as he made his remark back. He didn't want to bother thinking up a name again._

_"Ugh! Please call me anything but some berry that can be just squashed!" Blue huffed, looking away. Error growled softly, starting to get annoyed. This conversation wouldn't be new in the slightest._

_"It fits you since I can squash you, and so can anyone else who exists. You have to know you're the weakest here." Error retorts, though if he had a better memory he would say otherwise. He then grunted quietly once he remembered Blue had made him crash and ultimentally vulnerable, and does more often nowadays. Either way there was no way Blue was stronger than Error! He can't be of course! How could an smaller abomination like Blue be stronger than the #1 abomination like Error?_

_"I am not weak! I train to be stronger! Well... Use to! Just call me something different for a different reason and I'd be fine with it! No more of this annoyance! You don't have to tolerate me as much anymore so I shouldn't tolerate your names!" Blue retorted back, leaning in a bit. He seemed angry, but Error didn't bother._

_"I still tolerate you, so keep tolerating the name." Error mumbles, slightly glaring as he looks away. "It's not that hard to do."_

_"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one being called it!" Blue continued to argue. "You don't tolerate me. I doubt it at least. Not after this long!"_

_"I do still tolerate you! You're even lucky for that! I can throw you out in an AU you don't belong you know! One with killers too if I really wanted!" Error noticed Blue seemed to flinch at that, making the glitch look back over. Blue was quiet now, seeming to be thinking as he looked around._

_"Fine... But at least call me Blue or something. Just Blue. Drop the berry." Blue mumbled, gaze away from Error now. He didn't feel like Error would really toss him out, but he didn't want to rile up the other skeleton anymore._

_Error took a moment to think on it, before sighing. "Fine. I'll call you Blue, but if I want to name another abomination that, you're going straight back to Blueberry. Got it?" Blue nodded, seeming glad he managed to get his name changed for the time being. It was personal progress to him, even if nothing to help Error._

After Blue was finally happy, they went back to trying to make progress, though there wasn't much left to do. Error had most of it down over the years. Blue still insisted though, so Error just let him.

Error started to move Blue again, this time successfully getting him off. Error got up and laid a blanket over the other, before opening a portal to get out of here. Be alone for a bit like he wanted. He glanced down at the skeleton one last time, taking off the scarf around his neck to put it around Blue's neck instead. In Error's head, voices rung in all different ways. He shook his head a bit in attempt to get rid of them, but just let out a sigh.

He should take Blue somewhere, and ask him about some stuff, to settle down these dumb voices. As much as Error didn't want to admit, he didn't mind it anyways. He was curious for answers at least.


	3. Dreams

Blue woke up sometime shortly later, letting out a soft groan as he rolled over. He didn't really want to be awake just yet, for he had a strange dream he seemed to be happy about, even if it had a sad tone. Least, that's how he remembers it. He wanted to know what happened but he couldn't seem to recall it at the moment. He just ended up shrugging it off as he stretched in attempt to get the aching pain out of his body. Guess trying to sleep so much occasionally has its drawbacks...

He looked around, mainly for Error, since he at least remembers the black skeleton was under him when he fell asleep. He didn't find him and noticed the scarf on his neck, so he assumed quickly that he went out somewhere. Blue just decided to stay where he was, curling up into a ball to fall asleep again. He tried to at least, not wanting to believe some circulating doubts he had on Error every time the glitch left to do something. He didn't even know what Error always went to do anyways. He was probably killing AUs, but just thinking of that stressed him out and made him feel sick.

The moment he managed to fall asleep, Error had come back shortly after. He pulls the scarf off of Blue, expecting some reaction for how long he's been gone, but Blue was definitely still out. Error blinked as he wrapped the scarf around his neck, but just shoved Blue's shoulder. It worked, and Blue woke up feeling dazed. His body still ached a bit like before, even if he hoped for it to go away, and his head wasn't too different either. When he noticed who it was, though, he sat up and greeted Error.

"Hey!" Even if Blue beamed a smile at Error he still looked tired and made the other raise a 'brow'. "How are you?" Blue asked right after, but Error barely answered it, with just a slight shrug.

"I should be asking how you're doing, since you look like you were supposed to be hibernating. Least, you acted like it. I was thinking I wouldn't be back before you woke up, but for some reason you were still out." Error remarks, sitting down next to the other. That comment seemed to make Blue perk up, if not showing how tired Blue was as he tried to fire something back.

"You want to talk about how long I sleep?! You should check yourself out! That time was normal for me, but you sleep longer! I'm telling you!" Blue says, almost trying to sound annoyed it seems. Error rolled his eyes, but smiled a bit as he seems to notice the energy returning clearly in Blue's eyelights. He just seemed to shrug off the feeling of what may be up with Blue, probably calling him just the one person tired when he wakes up anyways, to Blue's assumption and relief. Error isn't really around when Blue normally wakes up anyways, so he couldn't say much.

"If you say so Blue, but I know how long I was out compared to you. You still seemed to have slept longer than normal." Error said, only to hear a whine from Blue. Blue tackle hugged him quickly and buried his face in Error's chest, making him slightly glitch, but Error managed to calm down. "Really...?" Error sighed.

"I'm fine! I swear I am!" Blue's voice was a bit muffled, but not too much that Error couldn't understand. Error paused for a moment, but just hugged back slightly. Blue would have been upset otherwise, which Error knew well. Blue has gotten after Error before at least, saying his help will work more if it does. Blue was slightly more happy that Error hugged back on his own, since if felt reassuring to him. Reassuring for a lot of reasons...

Blue was a bit unfocused from his own thoughts and his feelings, that he never realized Error had answered. He was thinking a bit too much to really notice. He was wondering how long this will last, for him to be helping Error and then everything goes back. Soon Error won't even need him, right? It made him scared to wake up and go back to when Error was more abusive, but he also felt comforted when ever he managed a hug. It relaxed him, but dreams still felt better than reality. It wasn't until Blue got a flick on the forehead from Error that he finally started focusing. With a yelp, Blue was back but glared at Error. Error just smiled a bit at that.

"We can call that payback for last time you did it to me." Error states, letting out a soft chuckle. He always seemed to find amusement in messing with Blue, and it's the one thing that's never changed the entire time. He was just that kind of jokester with the other, and annoying people with remarks and actions was always his game to entertain himself.

"Whatever!" Blue says, voice given away his annoyance. Even if he didn't seem it, he kind of wanted to smile back at Error, but he found it better to pout for that made Error look the happiest he's seen. Even if he tried to keep his smile down though, he eventually slowly started to in the end. It was hard not to smile since something seemed to be going right, and felt like it wouldn't change. Error seemed to smile more, but Blue couldn't tell fully.

"Guess I should ask you if you're back from your daydreams now." Error said, only to get a small shove to his chest from Blue.

"Sh-shut up!" Blue stuttered out, only to giggle and cover his mouth with his hand. Error blinked at him, only to slowly losing his smile.

"Why do you do that?" He asks, only for Blue to look at him confused. He dropped his hand and tilted his head.

"Do what...?" Blue asks. Did he do something wrong? He didn't think he did. He hoped he didn't. He didn't want to be pushed away, not after this long.

"Covering your mouth like that. It's weird. You do it when you smile." Error states, only to make Blue blink. Once he realizes what Error meant, he blushes a bit and chuckles nervously.

"Sorry! It's a habit of mine when I laugh a lot!" Blue explains but it didn't seem to stop the look Error was giving. It seemed slightly angry, almost like a glare, so Blue ended up shrinking back. Error soon loosened his gaze with a frown.

"I guess it doesn't matter really. Just stop covering it up. There's other things to get to." Error says, making Blue blink, but then relax slowly. He didn't like to see Error frown, so he ended up doing the same. The last thing Error said happened to confuse him though.

"Wait so... What do you mean other things to get to...? I mean... We don't do much besides the help, and you're pretty well off now... Probably don't even need me anymore since you do so well..." Blue's voice almost died to a whisper at his last statement. Error could still hear though, and his face started to become stern.

"Don't talk like that. I even planned to take you out today. Lighten your mood or something." His tone was clearly serious, no play about it. It made Blue surprised, but he tried not to show it and just tried to straighten his posture.

"O-out somewhere?" Blue stuttered it out like a question. "Where?" He tilted his head a bit, and watched as Error's gaze seemed to soften up.

"I'm taking you to Outertale." Error says simply. Blue was surprised to hear it, taking him a minute to realize before speaking up. He slowly pulled away from Error.

"Wait really? Usually you don't-" Blue was cut off by Error, making him almost whine from it. He ended up just holding it back.

"I know but we are going. You're coming with whether you like it or not." Error says while getting up. Blue just ended up more confused to his luck. Error was acting different compared to before. Did he just maybe never noticed this new side or what has been different? Error doesn't take him anywhere, and instead usually it's just more hanging out here. What's with this all of a sudden? Is Error alright? Does he have something important to say maybe?

"O-oh well I mean I want to come so it all works out! So what is this place like?" Blue was obviously nervous but excited at the same time. Error's frown seemed to get worse when he looked at the other, but Error looked away too quickly for Blue to properly see. He could have sworn he heard him mumble an 'of course you do...', but it was hard to tell with Error turned away. Blue tried to move around Error to see, but he couldn't manage to without Error reacting.

Error just opened a portal without any words, one with stars and galaxies on the other side obviously, which distracted Blue from his observing. Blue lets out a small gasp before hopping through, before even Error managed to. Error was surprised, but let a small smile grow as he followed the other. He seemed glad Blue seemed to like the place at least.

Blue instantly sat down on the dusty ground to look up at all the stars, eyelights having grown in excitement. Error sat down next to him, looking up with. Blue seemed to be slightly shifting to be higher up in his sitting position, almost like he wants to be closer. He occasionally would try to look behind himself to see more of the stars, like all the excitement he was missing had finally boiled to the surface. It made Error smile, before he decided to say something to the bouncy skeleton.

"Be careful that some of the dust may get on you, since it kind of sticks sometimes." Error says with a soft chuckle, checking his own clothes for dust. Blue blinked but then ran his hand over the ground, only to see his glove covered when he lifted it back up. He blinked surprised, before trying to wipe it off using his other hand. It ended up just sticking to the other glove, making him find it a bit bothersome.

"So is this what space is supposed to be like...?" Blue asks softly, messing around with the dust a bit more. Error could only shrug as he watched.

"Maybe for just this AU, maybe for yours, maybe for just others. I don't know what yours is like, cause some don't expand to that point anyways." Error explains as best he can, looking away from Blue to up at the stars. It was peaceful at least. You rarely saw a single monster here.

Blue took in the information silently, before seeming to mumble a bit. It sounded like he was calling out constellations, but with other things added in as well. It was basically a lot of astronomy talk to himself. Error tried to follow his eyes.

"You seem really into this, more active on it then me." Error comments. They both knew they liked space together from their talks over the time they had together, no one knowing how long still, but Error didn't expect it to be this greatly shown at first. Blue completely had let himself go to his excitement. He didn't have any shame as he looked around and mumbled out another constellation.

"Well I just haven't seen stars before! They're prettier than I expected honestly! I just had star maps for constellations. This is so much more though!" Blue states, hoping up to his feet excitedly. The dust was so clearly stuck to him. It made Error chuckle to add with the fact Blue was too distracted to notice. He didn't bother to wipe it off because he expected more to cling to him anyways.

"Of course they're pretty..." Error mumbles to himself, going almost unnoticed by Blue. He just had nothing to mention, so he didn't bother with it. "So is that all you've seen and known on the stars?"

"I know quite a lot from books and maps I've seen! Space always sounded cool! From the possible black holes to neutron stars to supergiants and nebulas!" It was obvious Blue was well versed in many things when it came down to astronomy. Error listened in and waited a bit after he was done to say anything. He always wanted a chance to learn more, and Blue always wanted someone to explain to.

"How do you get the books and maps for the knowledge?" Error asks, laying back onto the dust. He didn't seem to have any care as Blue looked at him surprised. Then again, Blue could only guess Error could just steal anything he wanted, even a needed shower or wash of clothes.

"Books that drop in waterfall trash, and other stuff. Humans get rid of a lot of things that are neat. I even found models for some of their spaceships! They look really weird but like they could go really fast I'm assuming since space is big!" Blue said while sitting down. Blue remembered he kept a few of these models and figurines in his room, with the different maps of stars and galaxies on his wall. He had made his brother help him paint his room shades of blue and then the ceiling black, so they could stick glow in the dark stars all over it. Blue loved painting model planets from pictures he saw in books.

He missed that. He really did. He wanted to share it with Error now that they're here, so that he could experience stars most of time rather than painful whiteness. It would be so much better. He was sure Error would love it, but what would Error think if he wants to go back even with those reasons? Will he be mad? Or will he throw away Blue without a second thought? Blue shivered at the thought, only to be caught by Error.

"Hey, you cold or something?" Error asks with a slight tilt of his head. "Space is pretty cold if you couldn't tell." Blue was surprised to hear him ask, but he had to quickly shake his head.

"Nope! Just thinking on some crazy things that happen! Like black holes sucking away at a nearby stars' energy and light! Or two galaxies merging! Oh or if two black holes merge! Or how space keeps getting faster on expanding!" Blue kept naming of different galactic events, still going. Error seemed to listen intently, not saying anything else and seeming to go with what Blue says for excuses. Blue seemed back to his old self, but who could say it just was for this event, and it'll die down soon?

Once Blue was done, there was silence as he looked off into space, trying to see more again. Error took a moment, but decided to speak up. He already had questions he wanted to ask anyways. "Why do you stick around me? What's the point? What are you even trying to achieve anywhere? Even in your own AU? In the anti-void?"

Blue blinked. He found the questions a bit sudden, and detected a frustrated tone in Error's voice. Blue could tell there was something about it that Error wasn't frustrated at Blue. If he was he would keep going trying to downgrade him, not ask a million questions like he doesn't get something. Blue looked down and rubbed his arm, trying to find a way to explain the slightly overdo question as best he can to Error where he'll understand.

"I'm... Weak, by my soul at least. Ever since I was born. You should know that at least. My soul has been said to barely hang on, so my bro has been worried I'll dust over randomly. Maybe why he was so mad at you when you took me away... But I can take care of myself honestly he just... He knows something I don't, and keeps it away from me. He won't tell me what's up, but I get stronger so he worries less anyways! And I grow smarter so I can think better about choices to make them work out the best way! I just... Want less people worrying about me and to help out, since I'm not strong myself..." Blue puts a hand to his chest, right where his soul would be, before mumbling more. "Someone gave me this life as a gift a long time ago, even if I was weak to start and they knew it, but I don't know them even if we moved before I could... That's... How I know my bro his hiding something... But that's okay. I'm still wanting to help out so I put meaning into this gift! Even if it's a gift that I shouldn't have had and lost already before!"

Blue smiles proudly at Error, making him blink. Error ended up looking down, probably thinking it over, but it still made Blue nervous. Did he say too much? Or was it still confusing? He took a while to question it, but stopped when he heard Error mumble. He couldn't make out all of it perfectly, but he could've swore he heard something like, "No reason you haven't given up yet... but why do you still seem to be too...?" Blue took a moment of shock, before looking down.

Error was figuring it out. Blue hated this. He didn't want him to know or realize. Soon Error will know and then what will he do? He was scared of how Error would react to how Blue dumbly felt. It got to the point he could feel tears forming in the corner of his eye sockets. He tried to wipe them away without Error noticing, but he was already looking at him again.

"What's wrong?" Error's voice was stern as he straightened himself. He moved closer to Blue, only to spark Blue to look up with a surprised blink. The tears were more obvious, and Blue watched as Error's gaze grew to a glare. In a more stern, commanding way, Error repeated himself somewhat. "Tell me what's wrong. Now." Blue rubbed his eyes again as he tried to think of what would be acceptable.

"I-I just-" Blue knew he had to say it. He couldn't avoid anything with lies this time. "I'm scared you won't need me anymore! That I'll be tossed away, even if it's back to my old life! I just feel like you don't really need help anymore and I'm scared of that! I'm sorry but I am!" After all that, he started to choke up. He curled up, hugging his legs, in attempt to get away from everything. He knew it wouldn't work, but at least it was the best defense position Blue could manage against Error.

Error took a moment, taken aback, but slowly wraps Blue into a hug. "You're an idiot you know that? You worry for nothing, then get me all worked up! Like, what the fuck Blue!" Blue blinks in surprise, but then lets out a soft giggle. He found it kind of dumb of Error to just say that after he almost broke down on him, but silly as well. Error was surprised to hear Blue laugh after all that. "Wait now you're laughing?! What the fuck are you feeling?! You have to be on something!"

"Well, I was down but then you called me an idiot for it, and usually that means you completely would disagree and normally say something to go against it. It made me giggle the way you said it. I'm sorry. You can go on with explaining!" Blue says, with another giggle right after. Error blinked, but then rolled his eyes.

"You're weird, dumb, and need to calm down. Sheesh." Error said, pulling away from the hug. Blue just ends up giggling more, tilting his head like he was saying 'why's that?' "Well, for starts, why the fuck would I get rid of you after it's been like...! So long! What would be the point now, even if you said you're out of things to help, because if you really believe that then I would have thrown you out a long time ago! I'm just-" He cuts himself short, but that just made Blue curious.

"Just what? Is something up?" Blue asks with a tilt of his head. Error didn't seem to want to say first, shrinking back with a face of he didn't even like it. He eventually just sighed before beginning to speak.

"I'm afraid of my own things of course! More than the touching! That I'll get worse if you end up... In any bad or away from me state! Cause then I'll be alone with idiots again!" Error groans loudly. Blue blinks, but then smiles a bit. He ends up giggling softly at the way it was said, sounding like a upset child, only to make Error pout. "You're laughing again."

"You just sounded like a child! I'm sorry!" He giggles more only to hear Error grumble. "But don't worry... I shouldn't be going anytime soon." He smiles a bit, but it slowly weakens at a sharp pain in Blue's head spikes. Error noticed his smile dropping, only for him to blink.

"What? Something up?" Error watches Blue carefully, even when he reaches up to rub the back of his head.

"No I'm fine! Just small headache! Must've been too active." Blue uses as an excuse. He didn't know if it really was, or that hit coming back again. It wasn't uncommon for him to move his head wrong and cause it to hurt. Time was said to be slow in the anti-void for Error, so maybe wounds healing was really slow too? Must be working faster or better being in an actual AU.

"Do you want to rest then...?" Error asks after a bit. Blue blinks, but smiles softly with a nod. Error surprisingly held out his arms, but Blue didn't seem bothered as he hugged him happily. He rested his head on Error's chest and slowly started to doze off after a bit. Error kept a watch on the stars, and once he was sure Blue was out, he laid back and started to fall asleep himself.

* * *

There was a sudden lifting of Blue's body that made him jolt awake, his dream starting to fade from his memory. It was the one before again, but didn't managing to get to the bittersweet part. It... reminded him of now. Yeah, now, besides this part. Just staring at the expanse of endless and countless stars, not being suddenly awake because the person Blue was laying on had jumped up so he did too. To add to it, Blue face planted because he couldn't land back on Error from him moving. A face full of dust is a sure wake up. Especially when it makes you sneeze because it got in your nose hole.

Blue looked up and wiped his face a bit, sort of helping but not really, only to see Error holding one of the AU inhabitants with strings from behind. Blue blinked, but then grew worried for both of them. "Error leave him alone! What did he even do?!"

"He touched me while I was sleeping! Scared the shit out of me!" Error growls. Blue gets up but doesn't make a movement to them. He was obviously shaking a bit, but not out of fear, but the sudden sick feeling Blue had when he did stand. Error seemed to notice, for he loosened his grip on the random monster.

"Just let him go! Who knows if it was a misunderstanding!" Blue yells, almost to regret. Error took a moment, but just threw the monster to the ground. They scurried up and looked at Error with a scared glance.

"N-nice scarf by the way mister- Sorry-!" They stutter out and run off. Error watched them a bit, muttering to himself.

"Just get out of here..." Error walked back to Blue with a huff. Blue frowned, due to multiple things, and just looked away while rubbing his arm. Error blinked, but started to examine him. "What's up with you? No one is harmed at least." He was right, but it wasn't everything.

"I just... Want some rest..." Blue mumbles. Error blinks, seeming to take a moment to realize something was off, before opening a portal back. He offered Blue to go first, and he did, but he also had to glance back at the stars once he stepped through. Error walked in and closed it on him.

"We can always visit later." Error said, only to add a comment. "Might help with your head anyways. Slammed it hard a long time ago, right?" He seemed to know what he was talking about. Whether he knew it was the cause of his headache or just figured from his own experience, Blue didn't know exactly.

"U-uh- yeah..." Blue nodded slowly. Error examined him a bit, but just seemed to shrug it off. Error sat down and offered his arms, allowing Blue to come up and snuggle against Error like he was before. Once Blue did so, he was hoping for a rest to be peaceful and actually be helpful to him. Even if it took a while, he was successful on falling asleep.


	4. Sick

Blue woke up, this time in Error's arms, but he felt even sicker than before. He wanted to throw up, but that would be bad since for him it's like throwing your magic out of your body. That's never fun either. Blue ended up having to pull away from Error to lay more flatter and stretched out on his side, ending up faced away from the black skeleton. If time in the anti-void is really slow, then this is going to be a terrible experience.

Error happened to be awake still, from being slightly shaken up and confused about the end of their hangout in Outertale, and watched in surprise as Blue pulled away to lay down. He stopped his curious thoughts on what was up with Blue and his angry ones at the monster, so he could move closer to Blue and lean over him to see what's wrong.

Blue seemed to notice Error was up, but didn't bother to look at him. He just shut his eyes, breathing noticeably harsh. Error moved to the other side of him and felt his forehead, starting to notice the more obvious signs that Blue was definitely not feeling well. This was definitely nothing good to Error, that was for sure.

"What's wrong Blue? I need honest answer." Error asks sternly. Blue took a while to manage a reply, eventually having to cover his mouth so he doesn't throw up on anyone. Error was starting to obviously get stressed out as he waited for an answer.

"I feel warm... And like throwing up... My body hurts... Mainly my head..." Blue mumbles, but his breathing started to pick up. He definitely had something wrong, and now it was starting to scare him. He was hoping this wouldn't affect anything in a bad way between him and Error.

Error continued to check out Blue and ask questions, trying to find out what was wrong, but it all led to the same three issues. He didn't know what was happening. It's not like he normally deals with this. He can't tell what's going on by instinct. Maybe he should take him back home so he can get better quicker, or have someone to actually tell what was wrong.

Blue slowly started to lift himself up, only to make Error start to freak out a bit. "Hey! Lay down! You already said you're feeling sick!" He commands harshly. Blue just seemed to mumble an apology before starting to throw up onto the floor, letting out a few harsh coughs after. Error had to stare in horror as he could do nothing, watching Blue roll onto his back and stretch himself out. His breathing was quick, to the point he seemed to be breathing all too fast. "Calm down!" Error yells as he crawls over to examine Blue's breathing by putting a hand to his chest.

"I think you need to calm down Error..." Blue lets out a soft chuckle as he smiles sickeningly soft. He grabs Error's hand that's on his chest tightly and puts a hand on Error's cheek. Ah, it felt cliché and like he was passing on to a new life. Maybe he was, but who knows? "I'll be fine..." What a lie.

Even with what Blue said, Error didn't calm down. He needed to find out what to do. Blue was obviously sick. He had to do something, but how could he know what? Maybe he shouldn't have took him to Outertale. Stupid voices! He shouldn't have listened! Then again, Blue was already acting funny. Did it just get sped up instead of caused? It would've happened anyways then, but painfully slow. Maybe it was better he took him. He couldn't tell.

Once Error was done thinking it over and being angry at things, he had finally realized Blue's grip had weakened. His hand slid off Error's cheek and to his side slowly, showing how shaky he was with all the pain. Error didn't know what was the best option, so he just ended up watching Blue's shaky breaths. They were slow finally, but now too slow. He was calmer, but on the verge of passing out.

In his last moments of consciousness, Blue could hear Error start sounding worried. He started to speak, but Blue could barely hear it, and with each word Error's voice grew louder. There was only one sentence that Blue could make out from Error's glitching voice, even if it was broken. "Blue don't leave me!"

As he felt himself drift off, Blue suddenly remembered what his dream was about. It was this. Even with what happened, Error's words still felt reassuring and made him smile before he was out for good. No matter what happens, he was glad Error cared enough to not leave him for dead. Maybe he wasn't as replaceable as he assumed.

Blue's grip was soon gone.

* * *

Blue slowly opened his eyes, but was surprised to see blues instead of white. He slowly looked around, before he realized he was in his room. He slowly sat up, the sick feeling returning, but ignored it and looked around more. Had things gone back to before Error? Maybe it was a dream. No, it couldn't be, or he wouldn't feel sick!

Blue shook his head and got up, holding his stomach a bit, but managed as he walked to the door. He opened the door and walked through, heading down the stairs to look around more. He kept a tight grip on the railing due to the pain. Once he reached the bottom, he saw what he really didn't expect, but gave him relief instantly anyways.

Error was sleeping on the couch, almost seeming peaceful. Blue smiled a bit from the sight, before walking over and having to sit down on the couch. Error seemed to stir from this. Blue shifted awkwardly, but waited. Error opened his eyes and gazed at Blue, the awkward air growing rapidly. Error sitting up seemed to blow that all away though.

Error repositioned himself and sat next to Blue. "Are you feeling better? Or do you still need rest? Should I get someone who actually knows what they're doing?" Error asks, one right after the other. Blue ends up giggling, even with the regret of it as he pressed on his stomach more. Error noticed clearly, already examining Blue up and down. "You still need rest."

"I'm fine!" Blue exclaims as he hopes up, with so much regret adding up. Faking was hard, especially when Error gave a look of disbelief. "I dealt with this once as a kid! I got really upset at everything so I got stuck in a rut and all but I got out and became stronger! It gave me a will to work hard rather than harm myself! Especially since everyone seemed hurt with how bad it was getting..." He rubs his neck awkwardly, done with his rambling.

Error gets up with a sigh, grabbing his wrist and putting his hand down. "You still need rest then. Come on." He starts to lead Blue up the stairs, to his surprise, but he follows him anyways. He had things to ask, so as long as Error didn't leave him alone exactly, it was fine.

"Can... You at least explain why I'm here...? And maybe why I have yet to see my bro...? Normally he'd be worried so he'd be close but... He's not here..." Blue said it quietly, but at least Error still heard. Blue didn't think he did at first, since Error took a while to actually answer.

"I took you here so you recover faster. The anti-void would make it too long." They reached the top of the stairs and Error starts to lead Blue back into his room. "I have no clue where your brother is though. He went somewhere I guess. I checked the whole house cause I know he wants to have me at my throat anyways." That just seemed to work Blue up more.

Error made Blue sit and then lay on his bed before he would let go of his wrist. Blue wrapped himself up in the blankets and sighed. Guess he would have to comply with what Error wanted. Error sat on the bed a bit away with his gaze to the floor. Blue took the chance to grab Error's hand, giving the black skeleton a smile when he looks up confused. "Can't stop our help stuff..." He chuckles softly, voice quiet again.

Error was still surprised and slightly confused, but went with it in the end. Blue ran his thumb over the back of Error's hand to soothe himself, and no one else. He hummed softly, Error just letting him. If it made Blue happy, he wasn't going to bother.

"You know... I was wondering... How did you learn to knit stuff?" Blue asks, looking up a bit to see Error's face. Error took a moment to think, leaning back slightly, before deciding to answer. He always took a while to answer these kind of questions, at least when in a relaxed state.

"It was after I got mad at you that one time. Well, one of them at least. I got so frustrated I watched someone in an AU and learned. Then knitted for a really long time. I had a pile just because I was so frustrated. It's how I got my anger out for a long while and I have plenty of string!" Error explains. He grips Blue's hand back and seems to relax at Blue's rubbing motions along the back of his hand. "I got rid of the pile cause I could just make them with my strings again later, if I really wanted to at least."

"Yeah... Sounded like an event of itself... First pieces must've been practice for what I saw and learned then..." Blue mumbles before yawning softly. Error didn't say anymore, expecting the other to drift off soon. He had things to do anyways, so it was better if Blue did sleep.

· · ·

Error was sitting on the couch, messing with his strings as they poured from his eyes. They were tangled around his fingers. He made small designs within the entwinement of the string, finding it a good distraction as he waited on Blue to recover. It was a boring and lonely time. Anything could practically entertain the lonely skeleton.

He only looked up when he heard the door open. When he saw the core version of Frisk and the very swapped Papyrus that probably despised him, he ended up staring in surprise. He didn't expect them back in the time Error was trying to help Blue. He hoped they'd stay out a bit longer. Just a bit!

He was quickly sighted out by Papyrus, a very obvious black spot on his couch, only to get a glare. Oh great. Error would come up with a nickname for this one to make it easier on himself, but he had nothing, for in an instant Papyrus had marched up to him. 

"What are you doing here?!" Papyrus had his voice raised higher than normal. From what Error is expecting, he was going to get most of the main idea wrong, which was always fun. Sarcasm if you couldn't tell, but Error was really expecting to end up getting the short end of the stick and stuck in circles of blame. The only one to vouch for him would be Blue, and then maybe Core if they ever cared.

"Obviously protecting what you can't." Error hissed out. That just provoked Papyrus further, making him narrow his eyes at the other. Core just watched from behind, not making any movement. They probably knew both sides, but for some reason decided not to help or even bother with Error. Was it the way he replied? Was he too rude sounding that they ended up stepping back?

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Papyrus asks in a hostile way. Error took his first actual glance at Core, to see their black eyes mainly staring at him. Were they waiting to see what his choice of words would be? Error had to look back at Papyrus, since he needed to focus, only to find them patiently waiting for an answer. Least, that's what he thought. Papyrus grabs him by his collar, making him jump and grab his wrist in retaliation.

"Don't touch me!" Error shouted as he tried to shove Papyrus away. It worked, making the tall skeleton stumble backwards. Error was admittedly a bit shaky, not expecting the grab at all. Wasn't Papyrus supposed to be nice like his classic? Maybe he was just worrying too much! Just like Blue didn't want. He must think Blue is gone because of him, and now it'll affect most people here. Blue was a big part of keeping people happy after all, at least from what Error has heard, besides another certain someone who would be upset to hear he's missing. 

If anything, Core has probably explained Error like his execution would be some kind of justice. With all the things he's done, and all the suffering he's made with puppets in his hands as he controls the strings. He would be just a criminal to be judged in this Papyrus alternate's eyes, even if it was someone other than his brother. This just made the situation tougher, but should he really care if he has a good relationship with this Papyrus?

"Then give me back my brother! You'll destroy this world like the rest if he's not here!" Papyrus spat out, only clearing his reasons for his judging hate. He acted like Error could care, but Error was only here for Blue. Once Blue was better, he'll be gone. 

"Like I would to you! I need him!" Error growled out without really thinking on it. He didn't take the time to wait for a response from Papyrus, instead turning to the stairs and starting to head up them. Papyrus stayed where he was and shouted.

"How would a glitch like you that stole him need him?! This world needs him most of all! He's obviously alive with that wording! Give. Him. Back." Papyrus kept his glaring gaze on Error as he watched the glitch stop in his tracks. He turned to look at Papyrus. 

"You act like I can care for this place. Once Blue is doing better, I'm going to leave and take him with me. Your opinion will not be a part of this." Error says, about to continue his trek up the stairs, but Papyrus was walking up. It would be a bad idea to turn his back to those who hate him. 

"If you let this world die, it'll only upset Blue, but do you not care for that either?!" Papyrus asked once he was up near Error, but the black skeleton couldn't answer. It wasn't something he wanted to think about. Blue was down enough as it is. He didn't want to hear that it could be any worse. 

"Shut up! You know nothing! It's been years!" Error shouts, just hoping Blue wouldn't wake up. It was already night for the underground, so he just wanted to retreat to the room peacefully. Papyrus was making that difficult to say the least.

"Then you know nothing either! You know nothing on how much he is a core piece to this world! You return him or everything goes down!" Papyrus almost got in Error's face, making the other react by leaning back a bit. He was too close for comfort, that was for sure.

"I sure do know after how long-" Error stopped when he heard a door open, looking behind him to see Blue walking out tiredly. He rubbed his eye sockets and blinked at them, taking a minute to realize what was happening.

"Papyrus...? Were you two fighting...?" The moment Blue spoke his questions, Papyrus rushed past Error to get to Blue. Error had to move against the railing of the stairs to make sure Papyrus wouldn't touch him. Papyrus squeezed Blue tightly in a hug, like he was expecting to lose him again, and he had every right honestly. He was going to lose him anyways.

Blue started to cough in his arms, as if squeezed too hard. Papyrus blinked in surprise as he let go and pulled away, allowing Blue to calm himself. Once he did, he gave Papyrus a weak and crooked smile. 

"Sorry, not feeling well today. It's why I'm here thanks to Error." Blue was soft spoken, trembling a bit still from the coughs. "I'll be okay though. I just want something to eat." Blue heads down the stairs, going for what he wants in the kitchen. Error sighs, at least glad he doesn't have to deal with Papyrus at the moment anymore. He headed down the stairs to go talk to Blue.

"Hey Blue-" He stopped when he seen Blue turn around and began to speak. Blue glanced at Papyrus to make sure he was listening. 

"You both need to head to bed, since it's so late. I don't want anymore words, especially since I know you two were fighting. Please just get some sleep, and remember no more fighting." Blue said, before turning back around and vanishing into the kitchen. Error stopped where he was, looking at Papyrus for a reaction. He seemed angry at Error's angle, where Papyrus is way up the stairs and higher than him, but before he could get a good look Papyrus was already walking off to his room.

Error shrugged it off and sat on the couch. He waited for Blue to finish whatever he was doing. Core was still standing there, but came to sit on the couch next to Error. He didn't pay much attention to them as he played with his strings again, but then they spoke.

"You've changed, Error." They said, before going silent. Error didn't reply, but he definitely thought on it. He didn't think he had, but an outside and even omnipresent view could probably tell him more. Maybe the most obvious fact was that he was sitting here, just for Blue. He was wasting time for Blue. 

Soon a smell came from the kitchen, showing what Blue was busy with. After a while, Blue came out with a plate and sat down next to Error. With Error as the one in the middle, it was an awkward silence as Blue busied himself with eating. Blue was definitely sitting closer than Core was.

When Blue was done, he got up and headed back to the kitchen. For a good thirty minutes that have already passed, it was silence. Not a word spoken. It was awkward, but Error was use to silence. Before, only he could break it, but now three people very well could. None chose to.

Blue came back and sat down exactly where he was last time, but now had his arms wrapped around his stomach as he hunched over. He was definitely in a bit of pain, but Error didn't say a word. He waited for him to say something, like something to tell him to go to bed or stop provoking his brother. Instead, he straightened up and talked about something different.

"I think I know what happened. Sorry about my bro. He must be upset after a really long time..." Blue mumbled, only getting a nod of agreement from Error. He was going to say something, but Core quickly beat him to it. 

"Papyrus is currently angry. He doesn't seem to plan to let up or trust Error any time soon." Core says, voice slightly monotone. "You'll have to do something moving to him maybe to help with the problem." After that it became silent for a while. The awkwardness grew until Blue had an idea, so he looked at Error. 

"Can you maybe... Bring back them...?" Blue asks. At first Error was confused, but realized when he watched Blue pull out a red soul. Right, them. As in the human of this AU, Chara. "If... You bring them back here, then maybe he'll forgive you! Like a reverse of effects!" Error didn't reply right away, making Blue drop his arms. He kept a tight hold on the soul, probably scared Error will steal it back. 

What scared him the most, as shameful to admit, was that if this child was back, then who were to say that they can't reset on him and then everything is gone? Even Blue, because he won't remember? He can't just steal him again and relive the same thing. It wouldn't work. It wouldn't be the same. He couldn't let Chara do that. He had to change something to stop them.

"I can do that but..." He mumbles out the words, taking the soul in strings. Blue seemed to have trust in him, looking more confused that anything, not even scared for the soul's life. "I need to destroy something first." That's when Blue reacted.

"Wait what are you destroying-" Before Blue could finish, a small bit of golden text in a box appeared, and he wrapped his strings around that instead. He tugs, and it shatters. Blue watches shocked, his confusion now hidden. He didn't seem to know what Error did, but seemed at least relieved it wasn't the soul itself.

"I'm not letting them make everything go back, to before you knew I existed. I won't allow that." Error says, before taking the soul and wrapping his strings back around it. "Now get Papyrus out here so we can show him too." Core ends up being the first to hop off the couch and first to speak up as well. 

"I'll go convince him." They head up the stairs and out of sight. Error watches, but then looks at Blue. He seemed a bit nervous, messing with his hands in an anxious way. Error put his hands on Blue's, trying to stop him from doing that.

"Calm down. It'll turn out fine, I'll make sure." Error mumbled. Blue seemed to find it comforting, lowering his hands and taking one to grip Error's. It was a tight one, but it was fine. Basic levels anyways. Error was just surprised he was comforting to the other, not finding that normal for himself. He would hate if Blue rubs off enough to make Error a good guy. That would be too much! 

Soon Core came hopping down the stairs with Papyrus close behind. As Core sits on the couch, Papyrus keeps to standing in front of them instead. He seemed less angry and calmer than before, probably having thought it over. Error was glad there wasn't yelling at least, especially when he was holding the soul of their human in his strings. He could easily kill them and ruin the whole story of this AU.

With a breath, Error used his strings to bring the human back into their human form rather than soul. They seemed surprised as they look around, getting a gist of their surroundings. As surprised as they were, they smile at Blue and Error, which instead surprised Error. Papyrus didn't flinch or react, just watching the human wave at them all and get a wave back from Blue. 

"Chara! You're back and safe!" Blue says with excitement, even if he seemed to slightly be straining himself due to his sickness. Chara smiled sweetly, happy to meet an old friend. They knew each other before Error came, so it was comforting for them to both see each other again.

Once silence flooded in because their short reunion ended, Papyrus spoke up. "I'll get Undyne over to see what's wrong with Sans tomorrow." After he said that, he was heading back for the room. Blue waved him off but frowned when it wasn't returned. 

"Maybe one day he'll get over it... After years I can understand it's hard to trust, I just hope bringing back Chara helped." Blue mumbles. Error nods before getting up, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Chara watched, seeming a bit curious in his movements. They seemed to know a lot more than they gave off, but Error just ignored it.

"Well we should all get some rest, mainly Blue but I guess the rest can do whatever they want, but Core you are to get off my couch. I'm sleeping here." Error says, trying to shoo them off. Core just hops off with a smile. Blue gets up as well, but takes the chance to hug Error. The black skeleton hugged back a bit, before just going to lay down on the couch.

"See you tomorrow Error!" Blue says with a wave as he heads back up the stairs. Error kind of waves back, but doesn't put in too much effort. He notices Core talking to Chara, before they both head up the stairs. Core was probably helping, in Error's assumption at least, but he didn't really care enough. 

He just wanted some sleep finally, for all of this was starting to aggravate him. There was too much people around. All he wanted around was Blue and Blue only. Can't these people just go away already and leave him alone? If only the pillow he began to pull over his head could block everyone out but Blue.


	5. Unknown

It took at least a week, with Undyne's medical help, but Blue was finally feeling better. There was finally a morning he woke up to that made him feel actually refreshed for once. He stretched and quickly headed out to see how Error was doing. He leaned over the railing to check real quick to what he was about to run into. He expected something, for the entire week has been someone speaking wrongly to upset the other. 

He could tell his brother was on edge this entire with all he's probably heard. It was all understandable, with how terrible Error was before and still is at times. He's a hard one to trust, so Papyrus had every right. Usually he'd be a forgiver, but Error was kind of corrupting the world to who knows what. That is hard to forgive in the end, since no one knows what can happen with all Error was doing.

By the looks of it, Papyrus and Chara were talking, and Error was nowhere in sight. It was a bit strange but Blue just headed down the stairs. He could ask the two what is going on. Once he got down though, the two fell silent. Blue tilted his head and walked over, but even then they didn't say anything. They both stood there awkwardly. For Blue, it also became awkward.

"Do you guys know where Error is? I wanted to tell him something." Blue tries to start a conversation. It worked at least. That gets rid of the awkward atmosphere surrounding the house. 

"He went out." It was Chara who spoke up. "He might be doing his normal 'routine' or finding something to busy himself." Something about the way they said routine sounded off, where it meant something not good. This worried Blue a bit, but they probably had reasons to speculate he was destroying worlds. He still did after all, but he hasn't been doing it so much so often. Though, even if Blue tried to persuade Error to stop, he insisted to keep doing it. That may be the one thing Blue can't change.

"Oh... Alright!" He kept a smile, even if a bit upset. "So what were you guys talking about?" He tilts his head a bit, obviously curious. Blue can't really help it when they quiet down because he came down. He didn't expect a straight answer though, just because of that. It didn't reassure him either when Chara and Papyrus looked at each other before looking back at Blue. 

"Just updating the human on what's been happening." Papyrus answers. Chara nods to confirm, but something about the interaction threw Blue off. He didn't like the way things were going, getting a bit anxious from it. Maybe today wasn't such a good day after all. Maybe he should've stayed in bed and waited for Error. He definitely would have came to visit him in bed anyways. Blue can lie decently at least, as he has been for years now.

"Well, just make sure you don't try to say much of what you haven't seen I guess!" Blue chuckles nervously after saying it. He was hoping to get through that Papyrus hasn't seen everything to say. Chara seemed to know more than they were letting off anyways. Even if Papyrus tries to get them on his side, due to the way Error is, it most likely wouldn't work. It would take something that Blue didn't know about Chara. They were friends though! He must know a lot on them, right? Like friends do?

Papyrus nods. "Of course." His voice was too monotone. It made an awkward feeling of anxiety spike throughout Blue's body. His brother might as well have seem brainwashed, or too forced into a closed mind. He obviously didn't want to give off emotion, so the poker face and voice was to keep something under wraps. It has been over ten years. He's been places Blue's never even seen or imagined, just to look for him. He's obviously seen the destruction Error has caused. Maybe he even went to the Omega Timeline Error had mentioned once. He would've seen all of Error's results, for years. Blue was such a fool to think a week could even make them get along.

After years of the same old, a missing brother and broken home, how could he forgive Error so easily? Blue knew it could happen, for he knew his brother wasn't quick to damn someone to hell quickly at all, but Blue was hoping it wouldn't take as long as it took for him to hate Error. Blue knew that took a while, and amplified with time and the fact Papyrus's very brother could be brainwashed or murdered or even gone insane himself to do the same as Error.

Does Error obviously helping Blue not save anything? For a week making sure he was okay? Surely he must've seen Error's destructive path has slowed down, especially when he's caring for Blue! Then again, did Papyrus still stay in the Omega Timeline the entire time while Blue was gone? Or was it only a short while? Was it at all? Did he stay home and waited? What did Papyrus do while Blue was gone and stuck with Error? While he was hanging out and helping?

Ah, Blue didn't know anything either! He wanted to treat his opinion like the best and that he knew everything, but he only really knew one side! He was just as bad! Maybe it was the mask he hid behind making him want to be the best to seem the best? Even if it was, putting the mask down wasn't going to be an option. That just made Blue feel worse. He knew one thing to help though. He just needed to understand the other side. With no bias! If he wanted Papyrus to understand, Blue would have to get his side! Then a compromise maybe! A solution to both issues! He had to show Error meant something and was getting better. No matter how long it takes!

Blue had a plan. He wanted Papyrus to get along with Error since he believed they were close anyways. Error wouldn't have brought him here if he never cared when he fainted. Papyrus luckily still also cared since that was shown by him getting medical help, Undyne so he could get antibiotics to fight the sickness, for him to get better faster. Papyrus seemed to still consider Blue family in that way, so he was glad. Family has to be side by side anyways, right? He just needs to find a place for Papyrus and him to walk side by side in support, by both finding a way to accept Error. Maybe Error can be like family too!

This was all speculation though. Blue would need back-ups, bigger plans and ideas! He needed to make sure things worked out, so he quickly sped up the stairs and left the two to chat. He didn't care too much what was up, for he had things to get to. He quickly headed into his room and shut the door, ready and motivated to plot the rest of the weeks. He just hoped Error didn't mind staying in this AU longer.

* * *

Blue was on the floor, papers scattered around in different sizes. He's been working to make sure he has enough ideas and plans. This needed to work, for everyone's sake, after all. The thing is, though, Error was surprised when he walked in. It was a mess to him, but to Blue a planner's map. He was smiling away as he worked, feeling like it could work. Error had to tap him on the shoulder to snap him out of it, but once Blue realized who he smiled and greeted him.

Their normal routine followed. Small chats, Error checking up, and then it moved on to newer things. Blue's plans that he was working on became the new topic. Error was less confused, but had things to point out to each one with his very own opinion on the topic. Blue was glad to have his help, and when they were done he challenged Error to a race down the stairs to be the first one down there. 

Error tried tackling Blue to take him down and get down first. Blue was going to yell something about how fragile he himself is, but Error caught him with strings first and rushed past him with a laugh. Blue squeaked, but let out a giggle as he struggled.

"Error this is no fair you jerk!" Blue couldn't hold in his giggles, eventually giving up his struggles because of them. Error was a smart person who knew how to work his way around, that was for sure. He would go to such extremes to be win a simple race that was for fun, wouldn't he? It was so stupid, enough to make Blue continue to giggle.

"You never said any rules, so I win fair and square." Error said with a smirk. He walked up the stairs a bit before letting Blue out of the strings. It was so he could catch Blue in his arms, to prevent him from actually falling and hitting the ground. That wouldn't be so good.

Blue managed to calm his giggles once he was in Error's arms, instead seeming to have a small blush. "Of course you'd use that excuse, you dork." Blue ends up letting out an obnoxious snort after his comment, trying not to break in more giggles.

"I am not a dork!" Error huffs, trying to make a serious angry face at Blue. Even if he did manage to make it seem stern and upset, it doesn't bring a bit of concern to Blue. The blue skeleton just let out more giggles, lucky that Error was keeping him up.

"Yes you are! This is all proof! You would look dorkier if you wore glasses!" Blue says between his laughing states. He managed to get Error to blush as well, even if he let out mad growls. Blue knew he wouldn't like it, but he didn't care. It was too true not to mention.

Error was going to reply, but Papyrus cut him to it as he walked over. "My brother is about to fall over. Let him sit down or something before he does." Papyrus tried to pull Blue away from Error, making Blue remember Papyrus has never seen him laugh so hard, at least not in a long time.

"I can take him there myself then!" Error retorts. He pushes Papyrus away and picks up Blue, carrying him to the couch. Blue was taken by surprise, but he just let out a sigh. "He's perfectly fine though, compared to before. Don't worry so much." Error adds as he sets Blue to sit down. Blue crossed his arms in a small pout at both of them.

"No fighting you two..." Blue mumbles. He knew they wouldn't listen, but that's what the plans are to replace. He didn't let either speak as he instantly went to start them. He talked to both for a bit, on the first plan. They even tried it willingly, but occasionally there were bumps.

"I knew this would be stupid."

"You should have told me, Error! I could have done a different thing!"

"That would take more planning and I was getting bored!"

"Oh come on! You have to tell me these things!"

Getting the two to know each other more was going an interesting direction to say the least. That went on for a few hours of exercises, with occasional fighting. Eventually the two took a break and went to their respective sleeping places. Blue decided to follow his brother though, to learn a bit more of experience like he wanted. He really hoped Papyrus didn't mind. 

When he got to talking with his brother, he watched his brother's movements for weird signs of something different to what he said. It started off as a basic conversation before he got into the more personal kind of stuff. He tried asking what it was like for Papyrus while he was gone, to get close to his brother again, but he didn't say much. When Blue asks, he just says not much would ever happen that hasn't before. It just made Blue frown.

Eventually he had to give up when his brother wouldn't say anything. He got up and headed out, a soft sigh escaping him. He looked over the railing to check on Error, seeing the black skeleton in a peaceful sleep. It was nice.

· · ·

Blue woke up in the middle of the night, a soft groan in reaction. Something felt off. Maybe he needed a drink? He just hopped out of bed and walked down the stairs, a tired yawn escaping him in the process. He looked over at Error, who was still sleeping peacefully, before walking past into the kitchen.

He got some water and drank it down, humming softly to himself in the dark house. It was a bit relaxing, besides the terrifyingly alluring darkness. Who knows what could be in it, but Blue just focused his gaze away to the lit up kitchen. He didn't want to think about it, with dark secrets already hidden here. It sent a chill down Blue's spine, but he let out a breath to try and relax.

He was just getting a quick drink then he'll be back in bed. He kept repeating the thought in his head, even when he got a refill in his cup to take up to bed just in case. He rolled his wrists, after putting down the glass of course, and stretched a bit. He preparing to turn off the light and make his way up quickly, not wanting to stay in the dark too long as childish as it may seem to some. He looked around the corner to get a glance of his surroundings, before making the lights to go off, only to drop his glass in surprise. 

Chara was standing above Error, ready to sink a knife through him while he was sleeping. They showed little to no emotion unlike the previous week, just what seems to be hesitation. They had the chance to kill, but they weren't doing it yet. How long have they been like this? Surely they've seen the light from the kitchen. Did they want to be stopped? They haven't noticed Blue yet that's for sure. If Blue had a second more to think, he may have tried to walk over and try talking them out of it, but it was too late.

Blue's glass ended up hitting the floor and making a loud thud, making both Chara and Blue jump in surprise. Chara let out a squeak of surprise, not expecting it as much as Blue, and dropped the knife. The knife landed in the couch, only ripping Error's clothes a bit, but the sudden thud added with the squeak made Error wake up a bit. He shifted, only to open his eyes and stare at the knife then Chara. Oh this is going to be bad. 

Error growled, slowly picking up the knife as he sat up. Blue had to stop this. He pushed Chara out of the way and gripped Error by the shoulders. In  a stern tone, Blue spoke to the black skeleton. "Don't." Error blinked but just growled more as he put down the knife. 

"Then explain this." Error said back. He watched as Blue stood back and looked at Chara. Blue obviously wanted them to explain, rather than his own perception of their hesitation. Chara had to glance between the two before speaking up.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't want to but Papyrus insisted he'll just ruin the timeline more! He already took away my ability to reset, and now that Blue is better Papyrus needed to stop the chance of him being taken away again! I was pressed to do this! Even if I really didn't think it was the best option!" Chara quickly says, before hanging their head in shame. Blue nor Error seemed to like the reasoning, Blue for his brother and for Error unknown. It could be both sadly. "I know a lot on what happened, so I don't even know why I even tried to fake it so Papyrus thinks I just failed..." 

"I had a feeling there was something that was holding you back. I'm guessing you were waiting on someone to catch you huh...?" Blue's voice was a mumble, sitting next to Error. He took the knife out of Error's reach, getting a growl from him in return, but Blue ignores it. Chara nods, but doesn't say anything. "That's... really bad..." He rubs his face and lets out a sigh.

"I'm really disappointed in Papyrus for the peer pressure. His timeline will be fucking fine. I'd say a few missing pieces doesn't mean it can't totally run, small ones at that." Error grumbled out. Blue looked at him and frowned, wondering to himself if Error really thought he was just a small unneeded piece. Ah, now Blue was thinking bad again. Just watch him get sick like before! Maybe Error will get sick of him and not stay around that time. That won't be exactly fun. Blue just loves feeling great huh? Blue just shook his head at everything, grabbing Error's wrist.

"I'll talk to my brother tomorrow... Error, you can sleep in my room and hope it's safer..." Blue started to walk up the stairs, Error forced to follow behind. He never protested though, maybe noticing how tired Blue really was of all this. "Stay safe, Chara." Blue mumbles without a glance back. He didn't know what they did after he said that, maybe just stand around, for he didn't hear their footsteps up the stairs or anything. He was in his room too soon to really hear or glance back.

Error instantly flopped onto Blue's bed when he had the chance, making Blue have to let go to prevent harm to his wrist. Blue let out a soft sigh, sitting next to him. Error raised a 'brow', but just sat up. He looked at where the knife tore through, letting out obviously upset grumbles. Blue just glanced at the knife he still had in his hand, staring intensely. What if it actually hit Error? Could he die, even if glitched? Would his mistake of slippery hands have killed Error? All because of him? Oh wait, he even forgot to clean up the glass and spill, even if it was water. Blue was such a mess. He'd have to do it in the morning. This night was too much. He just wanted his bed.

He took out a box from under his bed, opening it up. This is where he hid everything, so the knife belonged. A letter was the only thing in it though. He placed the knife down gently near it, shaking a bit obviously. He was going to put the box up, but Error spoke up. Blue wish he didn't, but he couldn't control him. Of course he'd ask. Blue was weird and depressed enough, everything about him must be a fun toy to Error, right? He was only a small piece though, so maybe just emotionally fun. Oh look, the thoughts are back! He had to stop them though. Error said something.

"What's with the box and letter? It's pretty empty, so why not keep the letter on a desk or in a drawer?" Error asks, though, Blue did find it a bit surprising he cared anyways. Wasn't his room or his box. Blue didn't make a comment though, not in the mood for it, so he just let out a sigh.

"It's where I keep stuff hidden, though most of that seems to be less physical than you think." Blue mutters out, receiving a frown from Error. Maybe his word choice was too much. Well, no taking it back now.

"Well then what's the letter for, if that's how it is?" Error asks, seeming to scoot a bit closer. Blue took a moment to respond, staring down at the letter. He knew what was in there by memory.

"Do you remember when I told you someone gifted me this life...?" Blue mumbles as he gives the letter to Error. Error blinks in surprise, but takes it anyways and opens it. He looks through slowly, seeming a bit confused. It was pictures and one note.

"I heard you liked the stars. Keep surviving, Little Blue Star." Blue started to tear up as he looked over to see what Error was looking through. A few pictures of stars and nebulae were there behind the note.

"It's real stars, something I wanna see..." Blue mumbles out, looking up at his fake glow stars on the ceiling. They glowed brightly, having sucked in the lamp light for their own use. They would die near morning though. Error seemed to have heard Blue, but kept quiet as he looked through. They were beautiful pictures to him probably. After all the stars there was a picture of three people, only two recognized by Error probably. Blue didn't make a comment, so Error just moved on to a picture of Blue when he was just a baby. He had to stifle a laugh, making Blue pout in return.

"Hey at least you were cute! Most aren't!" Error says as he covers his mouth with his hand. He looked like he had tears in the corner of his eye sockets. He really seemed to be having fun making fun of Blue, didn't he? Even if Blue in the picture, well, was acting like a baby that didn't know anything, it still upsetted Blue in some way. "It's just random but dumb! I didn't expect us to be suddenly looking at baby pictures!" Error wasn't really saving himself out of the hole he was digging, but Blue had to admit Error dragged him out of his bad mood. He was kind of right, but Blue wasn't just going to admit that.

"Shut up!" Blue tries to command as he shoves Error's shoulder playfully. Error just ends up letting out his laughs, a few snorts coming with occasionally. Blue ending up snatching the stuff back, still pouting. He put it all back in the envelope, and ultimately in the box as he slid it back under the bed. After that he sighed, but had a slight smile. Error's laughs calmed down after a bit. He looked over at Blue and began to speak up.

"So is all that important to you or something?" Error asks, actually getting back to serious. Blue didn't mind though, just giving a nod.

"Yeah. Just know one person wants me alive at least, so I have to keep going for them I guess... Maybe why I'm here cause I'm stuck staring at the pictures..." He smiles softly as he speaks, seeming to be thinking about past times. "It's been reassuring, even if I doubt there's anyone else out there that would go lengths for me to be alive like her."

"I believe I can confirm there's more than one person caring you know." Error states, moving his hand on top of Blue's partly. Blue blinked, looking down, and blushed a bit before looking back up at Error. Blue tried to keep a smart and composed look on his face though.

"Oh really? A destructive person like you knows how others feel about me? Or is it really others?" Blue raised a 'brow' playfully. Error grumbled and blushed a bit, looking away.

"Yes, and you know what?" He asks while he looks back over, even if he didn't get time for an answer. "How about tomorrow we go out and go to your favorite place in the town. From what I heard when your brother was mad at me, the town loves you so there's got to be one that cares enough." Blue pouted, for Error was right, and Blue basically played himself for not thinking of it. They have been arguing for a long time now, and Papyrus has been all about him being important. Must've been at least brought up once that he was the comedian of the town and brought ease.

"Fine! Tomorrow morning we'll head to Muffet's! I needed some coffee anyways and see if she got any ketchup from Grillby recently." Blue announces, crossing his arms as he does so. Error let out a small chuckle. Blue narrowed his eyes at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, just noticing some people never change." Error says with a cocky smile, just probably giving Blue more reasons to be pouting. "Though, guess I need to fix all this either way before we do anything night or morning wise." Error said with a grumble as he messed with the rip in his clothes from the knives. Oh right, Blue forgot about that.

Error opened a small portal that dropped a needle and some string, him catching it instinctively, and going to sew it up. Blue watched, but then started to rub his face from the pain of doing so. Error was doing a bad job at it, Blue had to admit. Probably would take him another fit to learn to sew too!

"Here, let me do it." Blue says as he takes away the needle and string. He undid what Error had already managed, before starting to do his own.

"Hey! Really?!" Error grumbled out. He obviously wanted to do it himself, but Blue wasn't going to just let him with that sloppy work. Blue instead finished up, cut the string, and put the stuff on a nearby nightstand.

"There." Blue says once done. Error takes a bit to look at all that Blue has done, seeming a bit surprised at how well done it was. It was practically good as new. Blue was feeling okay about his handy work, for he preferred string that actually worked with the colors, not just some random dark blue.

"Wow... Uh..." He seemed a bit awkward, since his wasn't good to start at least. "This is better than what I can do... Damn it." Blue ends up letting out a soft giggle.

 

"I'm good at a lot of things. Trying to work hard, ya know?" Blue gives a small smile, but Error gives a questioning gaze.

"So like a jack of all trades or something? Aren't those normally saw as bad?" Error seemed slightly disapproving, making Blue pout.

"It's at least often better than a master of one. That's the rest of the saying." Blue remarks. Error ends up squinting, but after probably seeing whether or not Blue ment that as an attack on Error's skills, he shrugged it off.

"I guess you're right..." Error looks away, seeming to be a bit surprised in the end, but of course he won't say. Blue just giggles more, finding it amusing he had Error beat for once.

Laying back, Blue got comfortable in the bed. "We should head to bed now." He mumbled to Error, closing his eyes. He didn't really pay attention to however Error got comfortable in the bed until he felt some arms wrap around from behind. He blinked his eyes open and looked at Error, who had his face buried in Blue's back. Blue stared for a bit, but then just smiled and laid his head back down.

There was nothing to worry about.


	6. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day! Even if it's 7 pm over here, I wanted to wish it anyways. To me, it's really day about hanging with those you care about, lover and friends. Hope you all are having a fine day, even if not celebrating anything with it

Blue was already up before Error. He was busy getting ready, almost treating their trip down to Muffet's like a date he needed to be ready for. As Error slept on Blue's bed, Blue slipped on the dark blue hoodie he hasn't worn in a long time. Mainly just when he goes out, due to his brother's worries of the cold. When stuck with Error, it wasn't like he could go out or get it if he wanted the comfort. It kinda felt like a hug to him, but guess he's got Error now. He could Probably sneak excuses anyways. He already did after all.

Error was waking up by the time Blue was ready, looking at the other skeleton groggily when he noticed him. "What are you dressing up for?" Error said as he sat up. 

"For when we go out! I usually wear my jacket! I wouldn't really call it dressing up anyways." Blue said with a slight chuckle. "I doubt it would kill you to dress differently every once and a while though." Error replied with a pout. 

"The way I dress is fine now." Error said, looking away with a huff. What a child, but Blue just giggled at it. He either way loved how adorable it made him look when he pouted like that and wanted to deny everything.

"Sure, with all those holes and stitches because you're such a sloppy worker." Blue said with a giggle. Error looked at him with the most offended face either has seen or mustered up. 

"Excuse me?" Error says while he hops up. "Do you wanna fix up all these then? It's hard, as you would know, Mr. Housewife!" Blue ended up letting out a snort. When Error went to complain and rant more, Blue just put a finger over his mouth. 

"We can't argue all day, the morning won't last and I would like something to start the day after the last crappy ones. I'll fix them later for you, once we're home." Blue then turned and heading out the door. Error stood dazed for a bit, a light blush forming, but just grumbled and followed behind Blue. 

Once Blue got out the door, he heard the snow crunch beneath his feet. It was almost satisfying to him. He really missed home for all the things he remembers living with for years. He was so happy to be back while not sick. It was something Blue didn't realize he was missing. 

Blue could hear Error following behind, with his own steps in the snow. Blue wanted to speed up a bit, still keeping it from pure running for Error's sake behind him, so he just walked a bit faster for himself. 

There was so many faces he recognized, all waving happily. They all wanted to greet him and talk on where he went, but Blue was too busy heading to his destination. He can do that later maybe! He just hoped Error didn't get left behind or pushed away by all the people. Blue looked back to check and still saw him, but swinging around people grumpily.

Blue opened the doors to the shop, a sweet yet coffee filled aroma came through to the outside, as he heads in. He waits for Error with the door open, letting the grumpy skeleton find a place to sit up at the bar type of area near the front. Blue followed behind, hoping in a stool beside him. He made sure to twirl in it once, like a small child. Error watched with a raised 'brow'.

"One would think when going out a person gets more mature acting, not less." Error states once Blue is done with his little spin. Blue ends up letting out a giggle.

"Whoops! It's just fun to spin in these okay! Let me be happy!" Blue says, nudging his arm. Error ended up smiling a bit at the excitement of the skeleton beside him.

"Uh-huh. What is this place supposed to be anyways?" Error asks, looking around a bit before glancing over. Blue let out a little hum.

"It's supposed to be a warm and welcoming bakery with drinks to go with, and a nice place to hang out and chat with friends! It's nice in this cold part of the Underground!" Blue says happily, twisting the chair back and forth a certain range. He seemed very happy to be back, making the smile Error once had start to fade. Something felt off to him.

Error just left it at that. Muffet was coming over anyways, seeming slightly annoyed to see the blue skeleton. Blue didn't seem too bothered when he noticed, seeming to be use to it instead. He just greater with a wave.

"Oh, so you disappear for a long time then come back all cheery? I thought I was going to go in debt because of your stupid tab! You still needed to pay! You either do it now or better not leave again." Muffet says with a growl. She seemed serious, making Blue sweat nervously. He finally lost his cool after all this time.

"Oh... Right! I'll pay you tomorrow...? Maybe?" Blue rubbed his cheek from the awkwardness coming from the interaction. Muffet growled, making Error roll his eyes and sigh. 

"How big is his tab?" Error asks, resting his elbow on the counter. Muffet raised a brow as she looked at him. Blue looked down in some kind of shame.

"With all the coffees and then the ketchup he makes me order from hotland, I'd say around a thousand accumulated?" Muffet rubbed her chin with one of her many arms. That was a big number, no reason Blue was ashamed.

Raising one hand, a portal opened and a bag dropped into the hand. "Is this enough?" Error asks as he dropped it on the counter, seeming to be so with how big it was. Blue looked over in surprise, but then grew to worry. Muffet eyed him for a bit, but just took it and left. 

"Fine. I'm keeping the change though." She said as she walked away, but Error just shrugged. He rested his head on his hand, closing his eyes for a bit.

Blue jumped up slightly and called after Muffet. "Hey, a coffee with that money too if you don't mind?" Muffet glanced back, but just went off to do as ordered. Blue sighed and sat down to relax, before looking at Error. "Where did you get that?"

Error opened his eyes and looked over. "Some AU, probably being Underfell." Error just shrugged. Blue ended up pouting.

"Error! That's inflation! You probably made someone poor!" Blue complained. Error let out a sigh, lifting his head up. He tried to wave it off, but Blue grabbed his hand. "Error that's not good and you know it!"

"Stop scolding me! I don't need you mothering me too!" Error pulled his hand away. Blue let out a whine in reaction, somehow the mood dropping a bit quick. 

"What else do I do to you then?" Blue asks, turning his chair to face Error. "How horrible do I treat you in other ways?" Blue didn't like where any of these was going, he needed to do stop it but he didn't know how, or had the time to think properly.

"Be a housewife to me! Like I need one!" Error growled lowly, leaning in on the other. Blue's anxiety was spiking. He could feel it, especially with his chest getting heavy. He needed to stop the fighting, or it would be just like before.

"Well, I'm the best housewife you'll ever get anyways! What can you do about it just because I want to care for you?!" Blue started to tear up. He could feel people starting to look this way. They were too loud, Error was too weird, this all was too bad. 

"I could just leave." Error growled out, trying to seem taller to the other. That was it, Blue's snapping point. He had to look away, turning his seat back to face forward. He tried to keep the tears back, but they streamed anyways. He was clearly trembling to anyone who looked hard enough now. Error just sat there in silence for a bit before sighing, gripping Blue's arm. He didn't even flinch, just moving his hands up to cover his mouth at least. 

Muffet comes back a bit later, handing over a cup of coffee. "Here, made how you usually get it. I better not be seeing a tab from your look-a-like friend either." She said before walking off. She didn't seem to really pay attention to notice his tears, probably too annoyed to care.

"He won't be a bother..." Blue mumbled quietly, moving his hands down to grip the warm coffee. Error frowned, but just examined the cup of coffee Blue held onto like it was his life, or maybe more actually. It obviously already had things added to it, lighter in color and a small design. Error gripped his arm a bit tighter.

"That coffee is about as sweet looking as you at this point. Guess that just makes me black coffee, huh? Bitter." He tried to talk on something nice, but he didn't really think them as coffee would do much. It did seem to do something though, a small blush seeming to be on Blue's cheeks, but he just rubs his cheeks to clear the tears. Error sighed. He knew he messed up. He just watched as Blue took a sip from the cup.

"Hey uh..." Someone started to speak behind them. Blue didn't bother to look, but Error turned around. He saw one of the dogs, that are in the guard, behind them nervously. It was Lesser Dog, his tail down from the mood surrounding the two. "Are you guys, ya know, together?" Blue ends up almost spitting up his coffee, having to use a hand to cover his mouth. Error choked on air. Both ended up forming a blush from it.

"Excuse me?!" Error says, standing up and letting go of Blue's arm at the same time. The dog shrunk back from Error's glare. Blue finally turned his chair at least a bit, grabbing Error's arm. Error looked back at him, only to see his shaky gaze giving him a frown, so he just sat back down. "No." He turned his chair back around.

"O-oh! I just thought with the housewife thing it may be a chance so I didn't know and Blue is our friend so-" The dog's rambling was cut short by Blue's choked voice.

"No, Lesser Dog... He's just a friend I help... Maybe less... I don't know... But don't concern yourself with us..." Blue mumbled out, before taking another sip because of his voice. It probably wouldn't have helped though, but he did anyways.

Lesser Dog stood their awkwardly, but then walked back to the other dogs in the guard that sat at a table. Blue could hear them bark and yap as they chatted after, Lesser Dog probably sharing the news. Error sighed and rested his chin on the table. Blue glanced over, but then down.

"I didn't really mean that." Error mumbled out. Blue didn't glance up, just rubbing a finger against the cup to fidget. This air was so awkward, that Blue just wished he was back home in bed. He was feeling weak and lazy again. 

"If you say so... I'm sorry for lashing out though, I just panicked..." Blue mumbled out, hoping it'd be enough. He took another sip in attempt to get rid of the awkward air. It only worked for around three seconds.

"Yea, I know. That was stupid anyways." Error mumbled, lifting his head back up. He almost seemed to be feeling awkward too, with the fact he couldn't seem to sit still adding into it. Was this really bad for the both of them? Blue just went with it. He slid over his coffee cup to Error. Maybe he needed a drink to cool off.

"Do you want to try a sip? Unless you're scared it'll rot your teeth or something." Blue says with a small smile forming. Error glanced over, before taking it in his hands. He seemed less amused, but not too much to refuse.

"Fine." Error muttered, before taking a sip. He blinked, but then put it down. "Not too bad I guess." He seemed to be trying to act like he didn't care, glancing somewhat away from Blue. He just ended up smiling brighter, noticing Error's hands still around the cup.

"You have to give the cup back, for it is my drink after all." Blue replied, a bit more relaxed now at least. Error seemed to pout a bit, but quickly stopped and slid over the cup to Blue. He took it, lifting it up a bit, but then just giggles softly. "We could always share if you want it so bad, you know." Blue caught Error trying to sneak a glance over. He ended up smiling more at the way Error didn't seem to want to admit it was better than he said.

"Alright." Error says calmly but takes the drink quickly. He takes another sip, a big one at that, before handing it back to Blue. The blue skeleton had to let out a few giggles from the sight. He turned his chair to face Error again, smiling more now at least. "Don't laugh at me!" Error said with a pout.

"Shush! Let me laugh! It's adorable from you anyways!" What Blue said made Error stop with a blush, but he kept his pout up. Blue let out more giggles, taking a sip from his drink again. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Doggo, from the guard group in a booth, waving a bit. He looked over, only to get a wink from the guard dog. He seemed to know something, but Blue would have to ask later. 

Error noticed and looked over with, only to frown when he looked back over. "Is what that one said bothering you or something?" Blue blinked at what Error said, but shook his head quickly. He put down the cup more near Error.

"They're friends! They may be worried or something, I don't know. I don't blame them for asking. I just saw something near them is all!" Kind of obvious some parts were a lie, but Blue could only roll with it. Error states him down a bit, but just relaxed and took a sip of the drink.

"By the way, we're empty." Error stated, putting the cup back down. The way it made a hollow tap on the counter, Blue could tell without looking. Error acted like he expected more, but Blue just giggled softly.

"Guess you'll have to wait for more then! I don't want to use more of your other place money nor do I want to spend anymore in general. That tab was enough!" Blue said as he hopped out of the stool. He heard Error whine behind him, but also his feet hitting the ground. "Sorry Error, but unless you get a job and pay your own, I can't help you there!" Blue giggles softly and turns to face him. "Tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine. I didn't want any of your coffee anymore anyways." Error said grumpily. He was like a toddler in an adult body, no matter what way you look at it. It was proved time and time again.

"If you say so!" Blue just said before glancing back at the guard dogs. They were all watching eagerly, which made Blue admittedly a bit nervous. "Well, I think you should go on ahead! I want to do something before I go, as the purpose of this trip. You wait for me outside." As suspicious as Blue found himself, Error didn't question it. He just headed outside as he shoved his hands in his pocket. 

Blue looked over at the dogs again, before heading over. They all waved to Blue, before doggo began to speak to him. "So who's the new skeleton? Is he a lover of yours but a secret or something?" Blue flushed up instantly. They really weren't going to let the housewife part go, were they?

"No, no! He's just a friend! Promise! I'm just helping him out, but I got sick, so he brought me home! We just had a walk around town!" Blue almost rambled, but stopped himself so he didn't seem desperate. Why would he seem that way though? It wasn't like he was. Why was he trying to not go that direction? Was he trying to hide or deny something? Oh no, maybe it's the first step. He's falling, and he can barely realize it.

"Whatever you say, Sans. We got your back at least." Doggo let out a chuckle. "Need any help, and we're there." The dogs let out a few barks and howls of agreeance. Blue didn't really expect all this, but he didn't expect it to be a big effect either. They didn't know what happened or is going on, so he won't worry on it that much. "Speaking of which, where were you then besides home? You also did go missing for about a year. That was a sad time for a lot of us."

Was it really? Blue didn't really think of how everyone was doing when he was captured, did he? Then again, so much was going on and happening, it was hard to keep track of in general. It was all a mess, and Blue still had to find each piece of what happened to put it back together. There was so many little things Blue didn't see at all. Blue really needed to get himself together.

"Just places alone. I'll be fine though! I don't need help." Blue gave a nervous smile. They weren't close enough friends or weren't around recently, so they couldn't really tell. "I should get back to showing him around. He might get impatient knowing him!" Blue tried to sound cheery, but he himself didn't know if it worked.

"If you say so. Stay safe dude." Doggo replied with a wave. The other dogs barked and howled again as Blue walked off. He waited for them to be done before walking out of the place. Error stood just outside, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You done talking now?" Error asks, a bit bored sounding. He had said it as if he knew, so Blue just let out a sigh. He tried to hide it so maybe Error didn't find him weird, but Error didn't seem to care with the tone. "Don't need to push me away when you talk to your friends either. I can be there you know, unless you're trying to hide something so bad from me." Error almost sounded jealous with that. Blue found it slightly amusing.

"Oh yeah? Well why do you wanna be there so bad? We could have been talking about you, maybe not, but I was just greeting old pals. I thought that would be too boring and dumb for you. I am going back to the anti-void probably sooner or later anyways, just to hang with lucky old you more!" Blue said with a smile, grabbing both his hands. Error didn't seem to know how to respond, starting to grow a small blush. Bingo.

"Just shut up." Error huffed and looked away. Blue let out a few giggles. He let go with one hand and covered his mouth. "Don't laugh!" Error almost hissed like a cat. This just caused Blue to giggle more.

"Are you suspicious, or are you just jealous?" Blue said with a smirk. Error's blush just grew from being called out. 

"No! No I'm not!" Error stomped his foot even at that. He was so upset at this, but not at Blue it seemed. "You can't prove it so shut up! Let's just go home!"

"Don't be so desperate, Jealous Butt." Blue giggled out. "I don't know why you'd want to go home so bad! We're having fun here!" He gripped both of Error's hands again, smiling brightly at him.

"No we're not! You're being mean to me! Trying to call me what I'm not!" Error said as he tried to pull away from Blue's grip. Blue let him, but instead cupped his cheeks. 

"Well, I'm having fun with you at least!" Blue smiles brightly. "I'm really just assuming what you are, but I don't mind if you're jealous or not!" As much as Blue didn't know what to expect from his actions and words, he absolutely didn't expect to get no response. A blush was clearly spread across Error's face as he literally short circuited. His eyes were covered in glitches, meaning he couldn't see much of anything. Blue moved his hands away in slight fear, worried for his friend.

Error soon came back, but still glitchy which made his voice almost shriek. "Don't do that again! It's weird!" Blue took a moment to take it in, but then just let out a few giggles. "I'm not jealous, and I never will be!"

"Whatever you say, Error!" Blue said as he twirled around. This was all amusing to him, obviously. He grabbed Error's hand and intertwined their fingers quickly. He pulled Error along back in the direction of the house. "We'll go home since you want to! It's been a long day anyways!" Error seemed to let out a choked noise as he was pulled along.

"Why are we heading home finally?! Thought you wanted to stay out." Error grumbles out. He was really indecisive at this point. Blue just kept going though anyways, not really minding the way the black skeleton was acting. 

"You wanted to so we are! Unless you want to stay out more with more people bugging us?" Blue said, looking back at Error. He seemed to think for a moment, but then just looked away. 

"Yeah, whatever." Error was obviously a bit moody, probably just needing a cat nap or something after all today has provided. Blue just hoped he wasn't being too much with all of it. 

"We can take a nap if we go home! That won't be so bad, right?" Blue responds, seeing if he can get anything out of the other. Error seemed to perk up a bit, but not by much.

"I guess we can..." The other mumbled out. After that he started to follow Blue, so it wasn't so much of an effort to drag him with. Instead it became casual hand holding, something these two were used to, but with a twist of intertwine fingers. Blue could have swore he almost felt his soul flutter at the thought, but that would be just a sign of crazy love wouldn't it? That couldn't be possible! 

Blue had to push it away, as lovely as the feeling was. He guessed he didn't have to push it away fully, allowing him to enjoy the nice feeling, but instead push the possibilities down. Just take it as something nice, with little meaning. They could do this as a friends thing anyways, for that's what they were. Friends who have been through a lot for a long time. Error wouldn't want or care to be more obviously anyways, so Blue had to push down any stronger feelings he had. It would be lost meanings at that point, and may ruin everything. Let's just hope he can manage even that though. Their hangout could even still be seen as a platonic date! Nothing more. Maybe Error could agree to that at least.

As Blue reached the door, he stopped and looked at Error. "Hey uh... Thanks for recommending this. I guess I did see some of the effects, lots of people missing me, and now I'm sure if Alphys was here, she'd make sure I know it. I did miss a lot of movie nights after all, so I probably have to have extra time to make up for the year or so that seemed to go by. That'll be an event for later though probably, as much as she probably heard from Undyne." Blue chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck. He felt lucky she didn't disrupt either.

"I guess I should be glad then, and that sounds like a pain if you stay." Error said as he opened the door, making his way in and this time dragging Blue. "Of course, it's now your choice if we stay or leave. I see how attached you are here. It really is your option. Feel lucky." Error added as he looked back. He then let go of Blue's hand, the feeling going cold and making the sweat under Blue's gloves feel obvious and sticky, before heading back up. Error shoved his hands in his pocket and went up the stairs. Something felt a bit off, but Blue could do nothing more than shut the door and follow.

What bothered him the most was that Error was letting him choose. What had he done to earn such trust? Did he maybe hurt Error being so happy to be back? Error did seem off with the way he acted today at certain points. Either way, he wanted to choose to follow Error, so he'll do so. He wanted to keep helping and be his friend. If he never made a choice till Error made his, maybe they can all stay here and live happy, whether Error decides to leave or not. Yeah, that sounded nice. 

For now, all that matters was falling asleep near Error's side once more, a relaxing thought to Blue.


	7. Glitch

Both Blue and Error were asleep. Error though, was slowly shifting himself awake. He pulled his arms from around Blue and rubbed his eyes. He sat up groggily, and looked down at the blue skeleton next to him. The other was sleeping peacefully, no sign of waking up anytime soon, so Error ended up staring as he lost himself to his thoughts. Ones about earlier, before they rested.

He didn't know what choice Blue was going to make, but he honestly felt like Blue would stay even if Error leaves. He did give Blue a choice though, so even if it... Admittedly hurts Error, he would have to let it happen. It'll keep Blue happy and healthy. Maybe Error wasn't good enough for him anyways. If Blue chose to stay, Error would let it happen. Even thinking about it though as like a stab, and he almost teared up. Too much to admit that he hated personally. Why did he have to get attached to Blue like this?

He slowly reached down and cupped Blue's cheek, just as Blue had done to him once, and rubbed his thumb over the surprisingly soft bone. Blue shifted a bit in reaction, making even Error flinch, expecting him to wake up. Instead, he watched a glitch react along the right side of Blue's head from Error's view. He stared for a moment, but then started to tear up. He hadn't stared at Blue this much, so was he maybe hallucinating the possibility?

Error didn't want to believe it, but then he saw it glitch again once he cupped his cheek again. He flinched his hand back, and made a spiked bone appear in his hand suddenly. With his breathing becoming harsh, Error felt like he had only one thing to do, and it was for Blue's sake. It had to be. It felt like it was in Error's head.

He had to take Blue out of his misery.

Blue was suffering because of him, leaving him in that void so long and scarring him with his own pain. He messed up so bad, and now he had to make a choice to lose the person closest to him. He didn't want anyone like him, a pile of garbage that's gone insane. Especially not Blue. He couldn't let him live messed up like this. He had to take the choice for him.

Error slowly lowered the bone towards Blue. It would just take one hit, one stab, and he's gone. All Sanses were weak like that. All die in one hit. All of the abominations. Even Blue was just another abomination, one getting worse, and one Error had to get rid of. Blue was weak, and he'd admit that. He'd admit it with many other things too...

Error shook his head and took a shaky breath. He had to do this. No time for feeling bad. He had to do this and move on. It was just fate for everyone at this point. It's just his job, but why did he suddenly feel like not doing it? Going against it? Stopping what he was doing and search for something else? There's nothing he can do, no other solution. He knew that. He had to stop it now or never. He needs to focus!

Why can't he though? Why are so many questions running in his head? Why does he hesitate? Why does it hurt? Why did Blue have to care? Why did Blue have to help? Why did Blue have to be so kind? Why did Blue have to be so close to Error? Why did Blue have to be so easy to trust? Why did Blue have to be so easy to care for? Why can't he just stab him and move on? Why did Error get so attached?

He let out a choked sob, covering his mouth with one hand. The sob made him feel gross almost, for it hurt so bad. He wanted to get this over with and move on. At least make it painless and when he doesn't know. Now is perfect, but Error just couldn't do it. Is this what Chara felt like the night before? If only someone could stop him now... No, he had to do this, no matter how much his mind fought with him.

He had to do this. Blue would only get worse. Blue would only suffer more. Why should he care though? Blue's just another abomination! Blue's just another glitch! Error shouldn't care. He shouldn't mind killing him off. He can replace him! He should be able to! There's plenty more versions! There has to be. What was so special about Blue anyways?!

It was everything. Everything about Blue stood out to Error. Why was that? Was it because he never gave up? Was it because he helped Error? Was it because Error had got so dependant just to be able to touch people for some reason? What was it? What was causing all this? He shouldn't care for Blue like this! Blue shouldn't care! No one should care! Why was this happening anyways?! It shouldn't be that way.

Using all the anger and confusion Error could muster, he raises the bone again. This time he'll do it. This time he'll take him out. Just like he volunteered oh so long ago. No one needs to stop him. No one needs to persuade him out. He had to do this. It was his job. One Error was going to finally finish, no matter how many voices screamed in his head and told him to stop.

_"Please don't do this!"_

_"You care for him! You love him! Stop!"_

_"Let him live! It's a small problem! It might be fixable, reducible, or stoppable!"_

_"He doesn't deserve to die!"_

"Glitches can't be fixed no matter what you do! I should know how it is!" Error called out to the voices stuck in his head. They can find hope in something else being saved! Error's choice was made, a long time ago. It's how he's here, especially in this mess. Not a word from each voice could waver him now. Least, that's what he thought.

_"Blue doesn't find you so bad, does he? Even as a glitch, he still cares enough to help you. You should return it, and help him live as best as he can even if glitchy. Not all glitches are bad, otherwise, Blue would hate you like everyone else, because of his morals he holds being true and decent. Don't harm the last person who cares to help, please."_

The tears were back. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all for Error. He can't hesitate again. Everyone will wake up soon. He had to act quick, but now he didn't want to do it anymore. Memories kept repeating, the strongest ones at that. Error was breaking, and he hated it so much. He started to glitch, almost screaming whatever words that tumbled out of his mouth as he sat there trembling. "Make it stop!" He begged almost. It hurt too much for him to handle, but he kept a death grip on the bone as it sat raised above Blue.

It wasn't long before he heard the door open. Error didn't dare turn around. It had to be Papyrus, the only one he could guess. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to be pulled away or something. Instead, none of it happened and he heard a voice instead.

"Blue!" It sounded like Chara, and they called out loudly enough to wake the skeleton under Error. Blue jolted awake in a cold sweat before staring up at Error in shock. The black skeleton started to break more by seeing him. He was too late. He hesitated too much. He's already lost everything now.

He swung the bone down in attempt to stab Blue, but the skeleton rolled out of the way quick enough. Grabbing Error's wrist with the bone, he twisted it where it wouldn't be too painful and rolled them over. With Blue on top, Error's grip weakened and soon the bone disappeared. Error was breaking into tears.

This was the worst Blue's ever seen him. He started screaming what he was wanting to say, glitching being added to it, but Blue already felt like he knew what it was. Blue moved from pinning him down and instead pulled him into a hug. Error kept breaking, almost pushing away on Blue. He ended up letting out a sigh and pulled away. He cupped Error's cheek, rubbing what tears were near with his thumb, and gripped his hand with his free one tightly. Error started to calm down a bit, but was still breathing heavily.

"You don't need to apologize... I think your panic says enough Error..." Blue mumbled out. Error seemed to try to protest him instantly, making Blue move his hand that was cupping his cheek and put a finger over his mouth again. He rested his forehead against Error's, the black skeleton squirming a bit, before putting his hand back on his cheek and doing soothing rubs in circles. Error soon closed his eyes.

He was bad! Why didn't Blue hate him? He almost killed Blue! He was terrible! A murderer! Everyone already knows that! Why else could he be so hated? Why did Blue care? Why did Blue fight for him? Why was Blue so close, so determined to calm him down? Why was he so calming in the end?

Error wrapped his arms around Blue once finally calmer, still upset admittedly, but not screaming at least. He gripped the back of Blue's clothes as he breathed in a bit shaky. He felt Blue move his hand off his cheek and rub his back. He was almost tempted to doze back off, but why?

"You can explain to me from the start... I can only judge by what I hear and see... That's only fair..." Blue mumbled to him. Error opened his eyes slowly, starting to tear up again. Blue just wiped them away. "You can explain, right...?" Error nodded slowly, almost urged to push Blue away from how calm he talked. It almost confused Error, as if he didn't know what was happening. He knew what happened, but this just became a confusing mess.

"I tried to kill you! I tried to harm you! It's all what it seems to be!" Error shouted out, voice trembling. He tried to scoot away, but Blue didn't let him. Blue just examined him more, trying to see what he was feeling deep inside. That was obvious enough. "It- it was because you glitched!" Error stuttered out to add to it. He knew Blue would want to know, but is that even good enough reason anymore. "I guess I assumed you were in pain, so I thought I'd take you out of it! I'm so sorry!" Error shut his eyes tight.

Blue looked at him a bit more before replying. "I really thought I was getting good at keeping that under control... I'm so sorry... I really should've told you. You could've understood maybe..." Blue's voice was a calming whisper. Error finally opened his eyes, this time cutting off Blue from speaking.

"No, if you told me I would have killed you without the hesitation... I wouldn't be able to touch people ad much as I do now if I lost you! God I-!" Error was stopped when a finger slipped onto his mouth, earning a small blush now that he's calm. He kind of hated when Blue didn't that, but didn't plan to protest against it anytime soon.

"That's the past I guess at this point. We're safe now at least..." Blue gave a soft smile as he spoke. "If anything, I feel like this was a bit of impulse for your own morals... If it scared you like I'm guessing, it's the only reason you acted like this but regretted it too. Am I right?"

Error slowly nodded. He was. He was scared, but why? Why was he terrified? Every bit of this confused and scared him. Every bit of this conflicted him. Everything about Blue did it. What was with it all? "I'm so sorry..." It was all Error could think so say.

"No need... I think I get it now anyways. I just think you need to accept a bit of change. It'll be hard for you, but I think you're already getting better." Blue smiles a bit more. Error stares at him in confusing surprise, not fully understanding. Maybe that was just Blue. A little quirk about him, being calm and smart when it comes to this stuff. Sure, he'll judge things as he pleases with how he views fair, but even then he's not so bad at it. Even if Error thinks Blue's trying too hard for him.

Error looks at him a bit more, before down. "I don't get what you mean..." Error lets out a sigh, squirming a bit again. This time Blue lets him up, moving off. He sat down next to Error, letting the other sit up. Even if he was shaking still, he just adjusted how he was sitting and chose to ignore it. Error couldn't shake the feeling of grossness all over his body. He hated it. He hated all of this.

"I want to say don't worry about it. You won't really notice it anyways, just chose what you thinks best. We should sleep on it if anything." Blue gave a smile, before laying down. Error stayed sitting up for a while, looking around the space themed room. It was silent now. That was something at least. Something Error kind of preferred right now, even if normally he wouldn't mind something to listen to every once and awhile. After that episode though, Error just wanted peace for now to recover.

He noticed the door was shut and Chara was gone. Maybe they went to tell Papyrus what happened, because of all the screaming may have startled the other resident of the house. That would explain why he has yet to come in. He probably wouldn't care if he heard it was Error actually screaming. He did a lot of bad things anyways.  No reason Error would feel gross, with all that just happened in a small span of time.

Error felt a hand grip his arm, startling at first, but he looked down to see it was Blue. He looked at him like he wanted to lay down. Error let out a sigh and did so, facing Blue, who then also let go. Error awkwardly watched as he went back to trying to sleep, before scooting over to wrap his arms around Blue. He felt Blue's arms wrap around him as well, making him bury his face in Blue's chest. Error's breathing was calmer, his bones didn't shake so much, and he finally felt less anxious after all that.

That didn't stop him from starting to overthink though. He could exactly sleep just yet, as comfortable as he felt. Something felt off. Something felt wrong. He didn't quite know what it was though. He couldn't exactly know what, because before he could try to, a knock came at the door and then it opened.

"Hey, um... Blue?" The voice was clearly Chara's. They must've been done with whatever, or the fact that Error has clearly calmed down didn't scare them so much. The room was now silent, not screams that glitched in and out as well as getting to terrifying pitches. Blue lifted himself up a bit to look at Chara, to Error's sadness, but he just let it go. Error couldn't even see Chara that well, for he ended up squinting for the most part.

"Yeah? What's up Chara?" Blue asks, sitting up properly. Error groaned, but just let go of Blue and rolled over. Blue let out a soft chuckle and rubbed Error's side a bit to relax him. It kind of worked, but being a manchild, he was determined to stay grumpy.

"I had... A different reason for coming in here..." Chara starts, walking into the room and closing the door. "It's a bit dumb, but I had a bad dream about everyone here and... I was just wondering if I could sleep in here instead?" Blue blinked, but just nodded.

"Yeah! I don't mind. I know how bad nightmares can get. Sleep anywhere you'd like kid." Blue smiled softly, but looked at Error when he heard him growl. "Okay, you can't sleep next to Error so you don't touch him too much." Blue giggles softly. Error just rolled his eyes, going silent. He could feel Chara sitting on the bed, probably planning to share the bed.

"Alright! That's fine!" Chara smiles at Blue. The blue themed skeleton then looked at Error. He poked him and made the other look over. Error squinted at him, really preferring rest rather than conversation. Blue tilted his head, before cupping his cheek. The warm feeling in Error's cheek ended up returning as he blushed.

"Do you maybe need glasses? I even saw you squinting at Chara. We can maybe get you some!" Blue asked, but Error just tried to pull away with a huff. Blue didn't let him though, so he just huffed and struggled.

"No I don't, and even if I did I'm not telling you!" Error growled out. Blue blinked, but just rolled his eyes in amusement. He probably should have expected this anyways.

"I'm just asking! You'd probably look cute with them though." Blue seemed to examine him more. Error's blush just grew with a few glitches. "I really think they could help you! It might make it easier to see you know!" Error ended up hesitating.

"I... Already have some so shut up." Error looked away, gripping the sheets of the bed tight. "It doesn't matter." Blue let out a gasp and seemed to hop a bit. Maybe Error shouldn't have said anything to him.

"It totally does! Where are they? Can you get them? I want to see you with glasses, please!" Blue was even being polite with this. Error just groaned, but got pulled into a hug. "I bet it looks good on you! I really do! I'm being honest here!"

Error found this as a mess he really couldn't get out of. He ended up being forced to wear his glasses, and then told by Blue he should wear them more. Like he would take that advice! Okay, maybe we will, but that's not the point. He still looked stupid with them, not cool at all. He totally didn't care what Blue thought about it. Being cute wasn't his style anyways.

Eventually he made both Blue and Chara shut up about him and glasses, allowing him to try to get some sleep. He put up his glasses, some place he opened a portal to, and laid down on his side of the bed. He was facing away, and planning to stay that way, least until Blue wrapped his arms around his chest. Error blinked, before looking at Blue. He was already starting to drift off into sleep, face buried in Error's back. He hesitated, but eventually turned around to face Blue. The other shifted a bit, but Error just waited before wrapping his arms around Blue. It was kind of comfy at least. He saw Chara seemed already asleep, not really near the two so much.

He decided it was time he slept as well. He attempted to relax, being in Blue's arm as the other is in his, but it admittedly was a bit hard. This was nothing too new, just slightly with the fact they're both going to sleep and both are willingly hugging. He eventually managed to distract himself, and drift into the sleep he always wanted.

* * *

Error woke up to the sound of yelling. He grunted, but decided to check it out when he found himself alone in the bed. He got up and headed out the door, trying to find the source. He looked over the railing to see it was Blue and Papyrus, how strange. He knew he recognized the voices, but he didn't really expect them to fight. They usually don't, least not since they've been here. Error just walked down the stairs to check it out, kind of behind Blue where he found Chara as well.

"He tried to kill you! I'm not just going to allow that possibility again! He needs to go!" Papyrus yelled at Blue. Error instantly knew the conversation topic, and wondered if he should just go. It was probably wanted, least by one, but when did that stop him? How could he care?

"He didn't really mean to! It was a panic attack I promise! I know he can be the worst at times, and that it is understandable why he's not really trusted but you have to believe me!" Nevermind. After what Blue had said, Error found that enough and stomped up the stairs. Blue realized and watched him head up, only to notice what he did wrong when Error went into the room. He looked at his brother just for a second before rushing up the stairs. He thought he saw a look of confusion and worry on his brother's face.

Blue knocked on the door before opening it, glancing inside. Error sat grumpily on the bed, but looked up at Blue once the door opened. He growled as Blue walked in, closing the door behind him. There was an awkward silence before someone finally spoke up.

"Error are you okay...? I saw you ran off..." Blue asked, his tone obviously full of worry. Error just glared from where he was sitting, watching Blue get close.

"Why do you care? Why do any of you care?" Error spat out. Blue seemed almost offended from the comment, almost like they were meant to be closer than what they are. He didn't need another fight, so he just tried to relax.

"I should! If we're anything, I really should. If I said anything wrong to you I'm sorry! I really am!" Blue said, trying to make sense of the situation as he put a hand to his chest. Some of this was said the moment he thought of it. Error jumped up quickly and walked to tower over Blue. The blue skeleton ended up stumbling back a bit in fear, but Error stopped him with a hand to his throat.

"What do you understand, you puny Blueberry?! Aren't I just the worst at times?! Isn't it understandable I'm not to be trusted?!" Error growled out. Blue just let out a whimper and didn't struggle, for he had learned that was a bad idea against Error. Once a tear slid down Blue's cheek, the black skeleton seemed to snap out of it. He stared at Blue for a bit, before letting go. Error's victim rubbed his neck a bit, before rubbing his tears away.

"I'm sorry... I still am... I didn't really mean it like that... I just... Know not everyone's perfect so I-" Blue would say more, but Error just leaned on him with a slump. Blue blinked, but just hugged Error. For a while it was silence, so Blue decided to continue. "Do know I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say that as harmful or mean... I... I meant it that you could use improvement... Even with imperfection people still care for people... Sometimes even love them... So it's really fine... I still care..."

"I'm tired..." Error only replied with the two words. Blue let out a sigh and tried to move him over to the bed. He managed to in the end, but when he tried to make him lay down Error wrapped his arms around him. Blue waited for a bit, for maybe he'll let go, but eventually he just had to lay down. Error's eyes were already closed and Blue wasn't really tired, so he just watched the other drift off into a deep sleep. He seemed peaceful at least now. A voice told him as he watched something he already believed.

_"He's frustrated, but he doesn't want to let go. It was a mistake."_


	8. Love

Error felt dead when he woke up. He didn't even move, so Blue had to check if he was even awake. Blue rubbed his side and tried to comfort him, already able to guess what was wrong. Blue had to say something though. The rubs weren't really enough, even if they still made Error relax.

"I, um... About before... Yesterday... Don't feel bad about it... We can move on from it!" Blue said, voice cracking, but no response. Error didn't feel like opening his mouth. "I would've woke up before anyways probably... I could hear voices yelling at me in my sleep... They gave me a nightmare, and that's why I was terrified when I woke up... Then I heard you in pain and Chara worried... So I woke up... I was really concerned for you... The reaction of self defense was just a natural reaction because I'm so weak... So I'm sorry for that..."

He still got no response. Blue let out a sigh and just kept rubbing. It was a long silence before someone spoke again. Of course, it was Blue. Error had just closed his eyes again anyways. Something felt like it was dragging him down. He just kept over thinking. Voices tried to cheer him up but it meant nothing to him honestly. Blue was comforting even if failing a bit.

"About the brother part though when I argued... I'm just trying to get both sides... He hasn't opened up to me at all, but I can tell this all hurts... For all of it is does honestly..." Blue whispered out. He then waited a while, feeling a bit anxious so he shifted his sitting position. "We can forget about this all... It's not too big of a deal..."

"I feel like that's only easy for some..." Error mumbled. He kind of curled up after saying that, making Blue sigh. He continued to run his back in comfort either way.

"I know what it looks like when you feel bad and are hurt, Error..." Blue mumbles to the other. Error kind of glanced up at him, but just went to looking at the wall again. Blue moved his hand to grip Error's gently, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. The black skeleton seemed to relax more now. "You know... I've been thinking... And I think i made my choice..." Error's grip seemed to tighten, as if hanging on because something made him anxious. It made Blue curious if his reaction. "I think I just want to stay by your side... Go where you go... You know? I don't want to fight my brother again anyways, and I just... Don't know... Things feel a bit out of place here sadly. It's less home like before. Home seems somewhere else, or rather someone else."

Blue smiles sweetly, feeling as Error's grip loosens. One word came from Error's mouth. "Why?" Blue let out a soft chuckle like it was a silly question. Error just gave him an empty look, one that was a slight bit serious. He didn't react really.

"You just feel like home more than anything else. I've been next to you for years, so I mean... It was bound to happen." Blue says, smile growing a bit. Error seemed to blink in surprise, the first time he's shown emotion today, before burying his face in the bed to look down.

"Don't just say things like that!" Error almost stuttered the whole thing out. Blue had to strain himself to not laugh, finding the way Error was acting almost cute. It was almost like he was denying or hiding something. Blue figured out most of him though, as he's the one with the most secrets after all. Error didn't seem to realize how obvious he acts with how he feels.

"Sorry, can't help it." Blue said with a giggle. "It's just how I feel! I felt like I had to say it!" Error pouted a bit in reaction, making Blue just giggle more. Least this was lightening up. The only thing that made Blue stop is when Error sat up.

"Is that really what you've chosen?" Error asks, giving a serious look at Blue. The blue skeleton fumbled a bit in his head, changing his sitting position because of how awkwardly close he was to Error from him sitting up. Blue had to figure he was talking about where he wanted to stay, so he nodded.

"Of course! I thought on it for a long while..." Blue mumbled the last sentence nervously, as if trying to justify his choice for Error. The black skeleton waited a bit, to see if there was more to say, but then just got up.

"Then come on. I don't want to stay here much longer. I mostly just stayed for you to make your choice, but with your brother being observant of every action I take, I'm getting sick of the place." Error said as he opened a portal. Blue got up a bit slowly, thinking for a moment. Error waited, only for Blue to speak up rather than going through.

"Hey, uh, is it alright if I'm able to talk to Chara occasionally? They were really nice and it may help my brother a bit to have some reassurance so he's not so mad...? I don't want him to get as bad as before, or as stressed and reactive as before..." Blue looks away, saying the last words making it feel awkward around the room. Error stares at him a bit, before just shrugging.

"Just ask. Depends on when for when I allow it." Error walks through the portal, keeping it open to wait on Blue. The other skeleton quickly hopped through and looked around. He grunted seeing his puke still on the ground, but at least everything else was just as it was left. Error seemed to notice and opened a portal under the magic goop. It was gone, but made Blue upset the way Error did it.

"Where did you put that?" Blue asks, looking at him with crossed arms. Error just shrugged, only to grunt when Blue pushed on his shoulder a bit. "Error!" The black skeleton ended up just letting out a sigh.

"Some AU. I don't know. I just don't want it here. That's disgusting." Error said with a growl. Blue ended up pouting, stomping his foot almost like an animated character in a comedy scenario. Error rolled his eyes, clearly not thinking its a big deal.

"That's disgusting then! It could drop on someone's head!" Blue yelled practically. Error pouted back, seeming to actually think it over. "Am I disgusting then since I made that mess you threw away?" Error was taken aback clearly, blinking in surprise, until he shook his head with an offended look. He ran over and hugged Blue, to the blue skeleton's surprise.

"You're a real idiot if you think I'll ever think that..." Error mumbles. Blue blinks, but just ends up letting out a few giggles. What a cute dork. Blue practically sunk into the others arms with a hum, not planning to let go for a while after that. 

"Whatever you say, Error." 

* * *

Chara was over this time around, Blue talking to them while Error was nowhere in sight. They shared a few laughs occasionally, until Chara got to what was a rather more serious question. One that made Blue sputter and blush. 

"So how close are you and Error anyways? Usually you seem very close and always around each other! Always happy too! Are you guys dating?" Chara said, a bit of excitement in their voice. Blue jumped a bit in surprise, his blush quickly taking over his face, but just looked away.

"Of course not! Error probably doesn't even care for that anyways so-"

"Oh so you do like him but you don't know about what he thinks?"

Blue ended up letting out a squeak. "No! I, um..." Blue didn't even know how to respond. Were they right? Maybe they were. There is a small chance somewhat. Maybe. Man, Blue didn't actually know. He just sat there messing with his gloves, pulling at the fingers then pulling it down by the wrist. Chara seemed to grin bigger seeing how he acted. "Okay, you're right probably!" They did spend what felt like years together, uncountable time by now, and got closer than anyone else ever has to either one of them. They both felt inseparable, right?

"How cute!" Chara let out some giggles, while Blue just blushed darker. "Maybe I could be your wingperson!" Blue squinted at them. "Hear me out first! I could see if I could see how he feels! Once he's back, you ask to go to Outertale and enter the portal first. I'll stop him and ask a few questions, and give a thumbs up or thumbs down on whether to do it or not! How does that sound?" They tilt their head with a small smile on their face. Blue couldn't argue with it though. It was a good plan. It was just depending maybe too much on Error actually admitting things. It's well known he wasn't a fan of that if he didn't have to.

"Well, if you think you can get him to speak up then go for it." As if on cue for when Blue said that, Error entered the anti-void area through a portal. Blue blinked, but Chara just smiled and stood. They both looked at each other and Chara winked before finding something to do. Blue instantly flushes up, but shakes it off and gets up to face Error.

"Hey Error! I was wondering if you want to go to Outertale maybe? To look at the stars?" Blue smiled nervously. He's never requested something before. Usually Error led him around and he went with it. Even so, Error didn't seem bothered by the request. Maybe because he likes Outertale too?

"Alright. Right now or later?" Error asks, only get a nod as an answer from Blue. "Huh, well I'm done for now so lucky you." Error opens a portal, with stars and dust covered islands on the way of course, and Blue instantly hops through.

"Thank you!" He says with a smile, before glancing at Chara. They had did what they said they would, blocking Error from going through. They seemed to be talking and... Error seemed angry. As Blue felt his anxiety rise throughout his body, he put a hand to his chest and breathed deeply. He can't assume just yet. Chara would let him know, so he just sat down facing away, even if it worried him that he didn't know what they were talking about... 

Error and Chara were talking decently at least. Kind of, but not really. Error still refused to say anything no matter how much Chara tried to pester it out of him.  It seemed useless at a point, but they kept going, even if Error was already very annoyed. He looked ready to push Chara out of the way to get to Blue.

"You seem to really want to get to Blue, huh? What's your reasoning?" 

"Just get out of my way, you brat." He was even growling.

"Oh come on! Tell me how much you care for him! You did bring him home because he was sick, so that says something." 

"No it doesn't! What do you know about us anyways?!" Error was clearly fed up with this.

"That you love Blue and he loves you!" Chara says with a soft hum. Their smile grew when Error ended up glitching more, a dark blue blush very vivid on his cheeks. Once he regains his composer, he growls and glares at Chara.

"As I said, what the hell do you know, and you're just a fucking liar and killer so out of my way. I'm not listening to what you say!" Error moved Chara to the side with his strings and pushed past them into the portal. Luckily enough, the strings let go just in time so Chara could make it through the portal before it closed. They had shrugged off what Error had said. What did he know about Chara after all?

Error ended up being unsure though. When he walked up behind Blue, he stopped just there instead of sitting next to him. Did Blue really think that way? Did Error? Did both of them? Blue seemed peaceful and happy, kicking his legs as he sat at the edge of the floating island, so maybe Error shouldn't say anything. He didn't want to disturb it by asking, and making Blue's mood to drop. It was rare to see Blue act this happy, but wait, why did Error care? Oh no.

Error just sat down next to Blue and let out a sigh. "So... Why did you want to come out here?" Error asks, looking at Blue. The other had to glance behind himself real quick before mumbling out a response.

"I... Actually wanted to ask you a question..." He looked down, making Error raise a 'brow'. Blue couldn't help but stutter when he tried to speak the question. "I, um, was wondering... I..." No this was a bad idea. He should turn back.

"Come on, say it already." Error said as he felt a hand grip his own. He blushed a bit, but just tried to keep his gaze on the other. Maybe he should rephrase what he wanted to say instead. That would be better. Less awkward. Less cliché. 

"I... Love you, Error." Blue had to hold himself back, either from wanting to cry that it was out or from throwing himself at Error. He didn't know what the other thought of it exactly anyways, so he had to stay sitting, but not show any bad emotions like it was a horrible thing.

Error seemed to think of it that way. He looked down and clenched his fist a bit, not too tight, but still clenched. Ah, Blue had messed up. He had messed up so bad. Error probably hates him now. What has Blue done? He even tried to reach over to grab the other's shoulder, but Error's arm shot up and pointed to a new portal.

"Go. Please." Error did growl and sounded angry, but why did he say please? Especially when mad, Error wouldn't normally say please. Something was off definitely, but that still didn't stop Blue from starting to cry. He got up and obediently left, Chara quick on his heels, before breaking down into gross sobs. He was such a mess now. He felt lied to and hurt. How could they do this to him?

Blue ended up turning to Chara in both anger and sadness. "You liar! You gave me a thumbs up!" Chara blinked in surprise at Blue's words, before putting their hands up in defense.

"I could have swore he did! I'm sorry! Maybe he just has to think it over!" Chara said quickly, trying to defend their reasoning. It still didn't stop Blue from his anger. He felt broken now.

"Think it over?! He was angry! He clearly was!" Blue huffed out. "I'm going to be thrown away now. I would've preferred any other way! It's now all ruined! It hurts, do you get that?! To lose someone close?! Just leave me alone..." Chara was going to say something, but Blue blocked himself in with bones. He surrounded himself as much as he could manage with how weak he was, even the top so he didn't have to see the strings dangling above. He'd rather not see anything. It all hurt so bad. He didn't like this anymore. He wanted to go back, but he couldn't. It was Chara's fault. It was... His fault. Why did he say that?

It didn't matter anymore though. He can just sit here until he's kicked out. The anxiety wouldn't go down, but he had to deal with it. Maybe he can sleep, maybe he can rest. That would be nice, least for now, so he leaned against the bone walls he made and tried to relax. There was nothing he could do, so he would have to go with the effects. Even if Error hated him. Even if he was now crying because of all the thoughts of possible of the future. He tried to keep his choked sobs quiet, easier with the bones blocking out a little noise, but failed occasionally. He curled up into as tight of a ball as he could manage. What was Error even up to?

* * *

Error didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know what he did. He didn't know what happened anymore. He was surprised to know that kid was right. Maybe Blue asked him to do that. Oh god he'd be upset now. He probably expected the same reply back, or maybe even a bit modified. What did Error do? Why did he mess up so bad? Why did he have to be a mess at emotions? Why couldn't this all be easier?!

Well, first thing was always first. Did he like Blue back? A destroyer like him? He shouldn't! He only tolerated, right? Oh, but wait, if what Chara said was true then... He had to. He couldn't believe it. He had fallen into a trap. Did Blue plan this? Blue clearly wanted it, but for how long? Error didn't know or get any of this. He was just an AU killer. What could he know? Maybe from experience he could tell...

This would be okay. Maybe it would work out. It's not that bad of an idea to at least try. What would be the cons to it? It still made him anxious to think about, but... Strangely happy? He didn't know, but it made him pick himself up and open a new portal. He had an idea of what he was going to do now. 

Though, feeling the atmosphere the anti-void now had sent a shiver down Error's spine. It was clearly depressing, and all Error's fault. Blue was curled up on the floor, the bones now gone, and Chara was facing away, staring into an empty expanse. Error had to pause, before moving over to Blue. He shook his shoulder a bit, but no reaction. He wasn't dust though, so he wasn't dead, just asleep.

"He's been out for a while, and trapped himself once we got back." Chara was the one who spoke, so Error looked at them. "He got upset because I gave a wrong single, so he trapped himself to hide and then passed out, so it disappeared." Error looked back at Blue.

"That's my fault for not answering right away... Isn't it?" Error mumbled. Chara didn't reply, either confused or not wanting to bother and upset more people. Error just laid down behind Blue and hugged him. He would rather wait for Blue to wake up. Least he'd be rested and emotionally stable. Both of them would be if Error could sleep too, but that dead feeling was crawling its way back. Error hated it, but he would have to deal until he fell asleep, so he did so until he eventually drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Blue woke up slightly dazed, but just looked around. He noticed the arms around him, only to jump in surprise. He didn't expect Error to do something like this after all that happened, at least not after his mistake. There he was though, sleeping peacefully. Well, until Blue sat up so Error shifted a bit and woke up as well. Error seemed less surprised than Blue to say the least, shown by him sitting up without even a change in expression when he noticed Blue.

"Morning to you I guess, though you look like you're staring into the headlights of some car." Error mumbled, rubbing his face tiredly. Blue blinked, not having realized he was staring, but just shook himself out of it.

"Sorry. I guess yesterday or so really took a hit." Blue let out a nervous laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, almost whining but managing not to. He felt a bit sore after the crying, but why bring that up? Would Error even care? Probably not. What would be the use of even trying? Error just shrugged at Blue, but then sat that crossed legs style that one would do when sitting on the floor. Criss-cross applesauce style or whatever the term may be.

"Well, you wanted to say something yesterday, so now it's my turn." Error started. Here it comes. To Error, this was a confession he secretly wanted to keep up with, but Blue was expecting to be yelled at and thrown down. Kind of like how this all started, but he expected this as his final mess up that ruined everything. He even decided to save Error from having to do all that, and spoke up instead.

"Look, I expect you to yell at me so, please disregard everything yesterday. I wasn't myself I guess. If you're just gonna be angry at me, please just disregard it, and move on." Blue smiled nervously at him. Error blinked, and surprisingly, began to sweat out of nervousness. Should he say what he wanted to now? Or is that a bad idea?

"Actually, I um... Wanted to... Return the favor...?" His voice almost squeaked in that last bit. Was that how he would word it? Was it even a favor? Maybe he used the wrong term? Well no going back now. He's messed up and made it awkward. Blue just stared at him in surprise.

"No you don't have to! It's not like everyone says yes so..." Blue mumbled out the last sentence. At least he seemed to get what Error meant. That's something to say the least, but now Error was confused on what Blue means. Did he not love Error anymore? Did he read the situation wrong instead? He was unsure about a lot of this, but then he realized. He just expected Error to be mad at him, so he thought he was getting out of a bad situation! He just didn't want Error mad after his stupid reaction. Least that was something Error managed to figure out for once.

"You're kind of an idiot Blue. A nerdy idiot. You're kind of way off the original thing here, Blue." Error said as he chuckles softly. Every part of this was surprising for Blue, from him not being mad, laughing like a soft dork, and him being off in every way apparently. He had to move past it though, to at least ask so he's less surprised. Maybe Error changed more than he thought, or than what he decided to pay attention to.

"What were you going to say then...?" Blue tilted his head a bit as he said it. Error just rolled his eyes. Blue really didn't get it after all this, and that kind of amused him. Wasn't he supposed to be smarter and able to figure out others? That didn't really matter at this point, this was still confusing him. Maybe he didn't get this love stuff as well.

"I love you too." Error says with a snort, covering his mouth. Blue let out a gasp and glared at Error. How dare he says that after everything becoming a mess. He should have at least been nicer when he wanted to think!

"You scared me Error! You're such a jerk!" Blue says, wiping his tears away quickly and standing up. He tackles Error to the floor and lets out a huff. The black skeleton just lets out another snort.

"That's just my job." Error said in a playful way, obviously messing with Blue. The other skeleton just pouted at Error, laying his head on his chest to look at the other. Error just felt too lazy to look up.

"Maybe I should take back that I love you then." Error mumbled as he wraps his arms around the childish acting Blue on top of him. Blue let out another gasp, giving an offended look.

"Don't you dare!" Blue hugged him tight, just pouting more. Error finally looked up at him.

"Oh I dare, and I'm doing it now." Error smirked at the other before putting his head back down. Blue scooted up to be more face to face, basically head over the other's, and pouted again

"Oh no you don't!" Blue shouts at him and huffs once more. Error snorts and just pulls him close.

"I'm just messing with you, dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the final chapter, so hope you enjoyed if you got this far!


End file.
